


Make a Move

by karanoaoi



Series: Wont Tell Anyone [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanoaoi/pseuds/karanoaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are cordially invited to attend the ball to celebrate the marriage of Prince Timothy Anderson and Lord Richard Sterling. How will the family deal with the upcoming wedding while there is bullying going on between the siblings and Blaine is having trouble letting his precious babies grow up. -Sequel to Wont Tell Anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Make a Move 1/?

Summary: You are cordially invited to attend the ball to celebrate the marriage of Prince Timothy Anderson and Lord Richard Sterling. The kingdom couldn't be happier! The first of the royal family is getting married! Well, they could be happier. The Heir has yet to pick a bride, the eldest son has run off living the single adventurers life he's always dreamed of as a child, and the first princess won't stop meddling in her brothers plans since she disagrees with his wishes to have a family and friends wedding only and the ball for everyone else the week before.

Warnings: Talk of abuse between the siblings, derogatory words, BP Kurt

AN: look! It's the sequel! this is a continuation of Wont Tell Anyone and takes place 8 years later (approx) The kids are now: Eric 23, Timothy and Anthony 18, Elizabeth 15, Lucus 13, Michael 12, Adam 11, Duncan and William and Alain and Marianna 10. If you haven't read the first story, you might miss a few things so I recommend reading Wont Tell, though I'll try to recap what I can.

This story is going to focus on Timothy and Richard Sterling (Jeffs Nephew) and the kids. There will be some big surprises and a lot of drama. Also I don't have a beta for this story and Wont Tell. Oh and you should note that the wording has changed. It's still in the same victorian era, but to show the gap in time their speech has updated a bit to show the generation gaps.

Enjoy!

XxXxXxX

"Blaine, we need to go to the ballroom." Kurt contradicts his own words by leaning his head to the side, opening more room on his neck for his over eager husband of eighteen years. A blush rising high on his cheeks as his husband proceeds to bite and suck at his neck while his hands run down and caress at his hips. "It's the meeting for our sons ball, to show the soon to be wed boys and the final plans for the wedding. You know Timothy wanted us both there."

"Love, I just want to forget that our baby boy is getting married soon and lose myself ravishing your body instead." He punctuates his statement with a firm squeeze to his husbands ass. The moan he gets in response encourages him further as he lifts him up and forces Kurt to wrap his legs around his waist, drawing them closer together. "You seem to agree with my plans."

"Who am I to disagree with the king?"

Pulling Blaine in for a needy kiss, both of them losing themselves in each others bodies. Trying to forget that their son, Timothy, really wanted their support when dealing with the planners. It's not that Timothy has any outrageous demands for the ceremony, in fact it's quite the opposite. Richard and he have declared that the wedding itself will be family and close friends only with a very simple ball the night before for the masses and a lunch after in the gardens for people to wish them well before they head off on their honeymoon. It took everything in Blaine and Kurt to convince the boys that having an engagement ball the week before would be good for the people, though he still sits firm that it be a simple affair.

That's where the children all differ from each other. Timothy never acts like a crowned prince, not wanting the attention given to him by the town residents when he goes shopping or even the bowing during formal events. He'd be perfectly fine out in a cabin with just his horse, bow and arrows, and simple clothing. His twin on the other hand has fully accepted that he'll be king one day. Dressing to the nines and flaunting his position everywhere he goes. The down side? At 18 he still shows no sign of settling down and marrying, to busy out at the bars drinking and playing around in a way his parents wish they didn't know the details about.

He would be the only child taking advantage of Blaine making it law that the children could choose who they wed as long as their hands are not betrothed until the child in question turns 16. It was a law he had passed after betrothing his young son and being shown that their even younger daughter had suitors already. He couldn't think of any other way to hold onto his babies for longer and trying to erase the pain they all feel at Eric having grown into a wandering knight. Spending more time in the surrounding kingdoms then at home and always breaking his word that he'll be home to visit when his siblings ask for him. It still hurts when Mariana, Alain, William, and Duncan spent three days waiting for him to show up for their last birthday, their 10th birthday and third one he's missed, because he had sent word that he would be there and all they got was a delivery brought by Prince Aiden with his name on it. It took two weeks for Alain to stop crying.

Timothy was the same way the first few times his older brother didn't come home. It was about the same time he became more of an introvert. Eric wasn't there to give him strength and tell him it would be alright when the other kids in the castle started to pick on him including his on siblings. Anthony stopped doing anything with him, instead he lead kids in teasing him for being engaged to a boy and giving up his royal lineage to be the 'wife' of a duke. The more the younger kids saw the heir pick on him, the worse it got because they wanted to be like Anthony, strong and meant to rule. Not weak and simple like he was. If it wasn't verbally hurtful things they would say it would be like now, they thought he didn't know what he really wants and after so many years it was starting to eat away at him. Really why would Elizabeth think he was wrong about the simple wedding?

"I agree Sir Ian, more flowers and maybe a larger band. Something to show everyone that a crown prince is getting married." Elizabeth scrunches her nose at the diagrams Timothy and Richard worked so hard drawing out. "Light Purple? Really Timothy? It should be dark royal purple with gold and white trimmings. White roses and the Sterling crest and the Anderson royal crest alternating on each centerpiece."

"That would be perfect highness!" Sir Ian starts jotting notes all over his sketches bringing tears to his eyes that he refuses to let fall.

"But that isn't what My fiance and I would like. Simple with Lilacs and small decorations of light purple. Nothing big or extravagant.."

"Don't be so silly Timothy you need to make it big and extraordinary! Plus, what is this about only inviting so few to the ceremony? You know the advisers and foreign dignitaries should be there." Lizzy rolls her eyes as she spies how upset Timmy seems to be. "Just let me plan this and you go, practice the bow or what ever it is you do all day."

"She's right Tina." Anthony wraps an arm loosely over his brothers shoulder. Still in the same clothes from the day before and smelling like the back corner of the barn before it's been mucked. "Though you'd think someone like you would know how to plan a party better."

"You smell. I've also told you to stop calling me Tina."

"We've told you as well so." Kurt speaks up making everyone jump and Sir Ian bows low. "You will show your brother the same respect you show everyone else. Elizabeth, that goes for you as well. This is his wedding not yours His majesty King Blaine and I have been over those plans with Richard and Timothy and they are done with our approval. Sir?" He makes sure he has Sir Ian's attention before continuing. "You will follow the directions in full my son gave you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Majesty."

"Good. Timmy, love, Richard is out in the garden with the florist with your father. He wanted me to ask if there was anything other then lilacs and daisies that you would like for both the ball the weddings." A frown goes across his face when Kurt sees the tears starting to seep out of the corner of his sons eyes as Anthony walks past him whispering something that he only catches the end of. "Timothy?" He turns to everyone else in the room. "Please excuse us for a minute." As everyone bows, he leads is distraught son from the room.

"Papa." his tears flow a freely when he realizes their alone now, hands going up to rub at his eyes to try and make it stop. "Why is he so mean to me?"

"Oh, baby." He pulls his son in close running his hand over the long intricate set of braids his son is wearing today. "I think he's just jealous of your natural beauty and the ease you have with life. Out of all my babies, you're the only one who has a clear image of who you are and what you want in life."

"But I'm so weak, they all see it Papa and remind me every day."

"You're not weak, Timmy. You are the strongest, smartest, and bravest son I have." A smile grows on Kurt's face when he feels Timothy laughing in his arms. "No go back in there and show them the strong prince I raised and makes me so proud every second of every day."

With a deep calming breath and a last wipe of his eyes, Timothy walks back into the ballroom and goes straight to Sir Ian and starts confirming his plans and that there will be no alterations unless finalized by himself or Richard. Everything going well until Kurt turns his back to sign the confirmed menu for the ball, face smiling when Blaine and Richard walk in until he hears Timothy arguing with Anthony and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth groans before snapping. "Timothy stop being such a simpleton! You're a crown prince, at least until you get married and you need to have a suit that fits that station for the ball!"

"Lizzy it's no use, he'll never wear anything new. Just his most flamboyant long shirts that flow when he moves and makes him look like a homeless artist."

"At least I wont look like a whore and smell like an ashtray!" Timothy snaps at his brother. "Or what, spend the night trying to be the biggest flirt so that the boys are willing to bend down and kiss my feet even though I know you're in love with Aiden, but refuse to show him any favor because you'll lose the attention of the other boys! You're both shallow and superficial and I want you to stay out of my life choices! Stop picking on me and calling me names just because I have no wish to be the center of attention like you both!" He turns and takes off running before anyone can stop him.

Blaine nods to Richard before the boy asks if he can be excused, watching as his soon to be son-in-law takes off running after his son. Golden eyes narrow and turn towards his other two kids. "I want an explanation Family meeting in 20 minutes in the east sitting room, minus Timothy since I believe he needs some time to settle his nerves after what ever this was. Anthony, I expect you to change your clothes as well and don't act like I didn't see you in those yesterday when you snuck out of the castle after dinner."

"Yes Daddy." the kids hurry off to get ready, servants being sent to fetch the other kids at the same time.

"Love, what is wrong with our children?"

"Their being influenced by a disruptive, disrespectful, full of himself heir to the throne. Their teenagers now and unfortunately we're to busy being rulers to take care of their unruly behaviors." Kurt threads is arm through his husbands as they walk towards the east wing sitting room. "Their not all bad though. Lucas , Alain, and Mariana seem to behave more then the rest. At least I don't get any feedback of them being mean or disrespectful."

"Great so four out of our eleven children are well behaved and decent towards others."

"Four? I count five."

"Eric doesn't count since he has yet to keep his promises to the kids."

"True. I really hope he makes it to the wedding. Timothy would be so happy to have him here for that and I'd be happy to see him again."

"We both would. I worry about him just as much as you do, none of us know what he's up to besides competing and traveling."

They talk about what they are going to talk with their children about the rest of the way to the sitting room, Blaine opening the door for his husband and both of them being greeted by down cast heads of varying shades of brown and black with varieties of curls. Guilt. That's what they see written over the majority of the faces in front of them. Plus one case of a hangover when you see the pale sweaty skin of Anthony's face.

"Alright. You all need to tell us why you think you're here. Let's start with the youngest ones, Mariana"

Their youngest daughter is dressed in a very conservative new style dress with a free flowing skirt and small bodice of white with yellow trim that highlights her hazel eyes and light brown hair curled in a cascade down her back. They know she'll have men fighting for her affections if she keeps maturing in such a beautiful manner if at 10 she's already gorgeous. "Papa, I'm here because the others are really mean to Timmy and call him all sorts of names and play tricks on him. I've tried telling my nanny, but she just says it isn't my place to say anything and that I should just ignore it. I don't listen to her that much when she talks about that because I know Timmy really likes hugs when he's upset and is always the first one to help any of us when we need it, so I try to help him when he get's egg in his hair."

"Egg in his.. you kids have been throwing eggs at your brother?" Blaine looks around the room noting Adam and Michael looking quite guilty at that moment.

Kurt takes a deep breath and smiles at the next child encouragingly as he knows he's suffering right now, Alain rubbing at his stomach as his cramps have just started. A bit of sympathy being shone in Kurt's eyes for forcing his son out of bed for this as the boy is in his loosest fitting breeches and a shirt, hair not even done. "Mary is right, their all very mean to Timmy and me. It isn't right just because we like boys that we get picked on. I try telling Timmy to speak up for himself and they'd stop some of the meanie things they do, you know make himself look less weak, but he doesn't want to. He hates conflict with anyone. Is Timmy ok? He isn't here and he always makes me feel better when I feel... icky.."

"Oh Sweets, is it really painful this time?" Kurt gets a slow head nod from Alain, though his son shoots his eyes to Anthony when his oldest brother snorts a laugh at his discomfort, Elizabeth moving closer to help rub comforting circles in her little brothers tummy showing her own sympathies as he suffers through his period. "Thank you Lizzy."

"Timmy is alright, he's with Richard right now." Blaine moves on gesturing for Duncan to continue.

"Dad, I don't help them, much. I tease him because Anthony does it! He's just weird! Who doesn't want to be a prince?" Duncan gestures around the room. "We have everything and he wants nothing!"

"That's right." Their 11 year old Adam crosses his arms over his chest. "he can't take a joke, the eggs were just a joke!"

"That's a lie." Michael, 12, picks up. "We threw them at him because he's so feminine , but can't have kids like Aly.. um Alain, so we gave him eggs. Not our fault he didn't like it."

Lucus, 13, groans "You are a horrible boy Michael! Like that was nice or funny! You shouldn't judge him because he's in love with a boy and getting married for that love. It's not always about making babies you know."

"That's because you're just like him, just not so girly."

Anthony smirks a bit. "because Lucus wont be the girl when he get's married."

"Enough!" Blaine stands up glaring at his 18 year old son. "Elizabeth, anything else?"

She looks towards her older brother and takes a deep breath, at 15 she should know better then to behave the way she has been. "I don't pick on him Timmy because he likes boys. I do it because he's wasting his one special day by having such a simple low key wedding followed by a lunch. He didn't even want the pre-ball! That's just ugh! He needs to act like a prince, not a commoner."

"Maybe he's just acting like himself." Blaine glares at her. "You can't force him to accept your version of a wedding, but what you did earlier was uncalled for. All of you except Lucus, Alain, and Mary have been horrible to your brother and instead of letting him enjoy his wedding he's upset."

"You all owe him an apology. A big one, now all of you can leave, except Anthony." Kurt stares at his oldest. "You are going to stay here because this all stems from you."

"I'm not talking to you about this so save your breath."

Blaine closes the door behind the other kids and turns towards his son. "Why not? Why not tell us why you're doing this? Why have you tried to make him so miserable?" All Blaine get's is a shrugs.

XxXxXxX

He doesn't know where he's really going, just running. He just wants to get away from there and find somewhere safe. His name is being called out from behind him, but he doesn't care. Timothy just wants to curl up in a quiet spot and escape. A cry escapes his throat when arms wrap around him and force him to stop running, turning him quickly and pulling him against a firm chest. Home. He's home and safe and the tears just poor out as his body shakes violently with his break down.

"It's alright. I'm here. Just let it out. I'm here." Richard kisses his fiances forehead. Slowly walking them towards a big weeping willow tree near the creek, a spot they hang out in regularly when Timmy can't take the teasing and names anymore.

It takes a while, but eventually his tears stop and his body relaxes against his fiance's. "Thank you."

It's so quiet Richard nearly doesn't hear him, but he kisses his temple and continues to rub soothing circles into his back. "You don't have to thank me, love. I'll always be there with arms open." He looks up at the clouds slowly rolling by. "Soon we'll be married and I'll take you away from here. We'll fix up the garden in the back of my place and explore every inch of the woods until the day I have to take over my duties as a duke. We'll just live a peaceful life."

"That's why I love you."

"Because my arms are open?"

"No silly, because you understand me." Timmy shifts so he can look up into the eyes of the man he loves so much. The 19 year old Richard had grown into his glowing eyes and shaggy blonde hair. "You've never treated me like I'm anything but Timothy. A normal boy that loves boys, well one boy. You."

"Ever since that day our eyes meet in town I've known you were special for one things." He covers Timmy's heart with his hand. "This is so sweet and open, you just love everyone to much even if I don't think they deserve it."

"Richard, that's just mean. I know Anthony has been horrible to us since he found out about the engagement, but I think he's just hiding something else. He can't hate me, he can't he's my twin so how can he?" He waives his hand about to dismiss the sad topic. "Now, how did it go with the florist?"

Richard let's out a hearty laugh. "Perfect. I told her lilacs and daisies. Now, don't get upset but I also added lilies. They were just so beautiful and reminded me about the first time we came out here alone and we shared our first kiss after watching the frogs jumping from the lily pads with beautiful water lilies all around."

"That is so romantic! No, I'm not mad at you for adding them." He shifts up, leaning in slowly. "It's your wedding as well you know."

"Um, I know but I don't care what the decorations look like." He laughs when Timothy playfully swats his chest. "it's true! All that matters to me is that you're there and the priest is there and at the end of the day I get to call you Mr. Sterling, my Duke of Eckord and love of my life and from then on I'll never have to sleep without you by me. The first person I see in the morning and the last I see when I sleep. My life will be complete."

"Rich." Timmy leans in sealing their mouths together in a loving kiss, arms wrapping around his loves neck to hold them closer together. "Love you so much."

"Love you too Angel." His smile grows when Timothy crawls into his lap, straddling his lap. Rich slides his hands down to squeeze those perfect hips. "You must be feeling better hum?"

"Um you always make me feel better." He leans in slowly nipping at the perfect lips before him. "Don't act all innocent on me now."

"Who me? You're the innocent one here."

They laugh as Timothy rolls his eyes. "Yes so innocent that I gave myself to you already. Many times. Many places."

"Many ways." Richard moans out as he slides his hands back to squeeze the perky ass in his lap. "Your gift to me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Best gift ever." he leans in connecting their lips again as he pushes back against the hands on him. "When do you have to go home?"

"Tomorrow. Jeffery is due home by the afternoon and I was suppose to ask if you'd want to come great him with me." Pulling forward he rolls their hips together dragging a needy moan out of Timmy.

"Then make love to me, before someone comes looking for us."

All he get's in response is a deep groan before their lips are smashed together and he's laid out on the ground. Hands moving over each other as clothing is removed. Bodies moving as one as they rediscover each others flesh. Oiled fingers push into his willing body as he arches with pure pleasure at his lovers touch in a way they have perfected over the past three years. It had shocked Kurt when his son came to him and asked if it was alright to give himself fully to Richard, but he was honest with his son explaining what society expects of them, but if he felt it was right there was no harm in acting on their desire and need to be united in that way, it was harder to explain it all to Blaine that his baby boy was sexually active. In the end neither set of parents had a problem with it as they all knew the boys were never going to part from each other. They have never felt guilt over what they've shared with each other, both boy only feel complete as they join. This time isn't any different, as Richard smoothly slides into him his back arches as the feeling of being whole blossoms inside his chest and pulls a moan from his throat. Give and take in a slow build of pleasure as their hands roam and lips taste everything they can until that feeling starts in their lower abdomen signaling their near completion. Hips move faster as Timothy arches his back moaning out as the wire snaps and he comes undone, spurring Richard to thrust in harder and faster until he groans out and fills his lover. Arms clinging tight as they both relax into the euphoric feeling of their orgasms.

With great reluctance they get up and rinse off in the river, exchanging gently touches and sweet kisses as they clean up and redress before slowly walking back towards the palace. Hands entwined and bodies as close as they can get and still be able to walk, the sun setting behind them. By the time they enter the palace the last rays of the sun has dipped behind the horizon and they blush as Blaine meets them in the hall.

"You two are alright?" He looks between them and tries to ignore their obviousness over what they've done.

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry for running out on the planner earlier." Timmy worries his bottom lip with his teeth, a nervous tick he inherited from his dad that just makes Blaine smile at his son.

Opening his arms to hug his son and breathe a sigh at the knowledge that in three weeks he wont have his baby boy anymore. "It's alright. We've talked with your siblings and I'm so sorry they've done all of that to you. You never told us how bad their bullying had gotten."

"Daddy, I didn't want to worry you. I know Anthony spurs them on. You didn't ground them did you?"

"Michael and Anthony are grounded yes."

"Oh god, their just going to be worse now!"

He takes his sons cheeks in hand to try and calm him down. "They will not touch you. If they try, we've already sent word to the Stirling residence and asked if you could stay with them until the wedding." Turning his eyes towards Richard, Blaine hopes he can see how much it hurts to be giving up his son sooner then the marriage taking him away. "Your safety is our top priority and hopefully it wont come to that because they'll get over what ever issues are causing this."

"Alright daddy." The smile Timmy gives his dad is full of sadness. "I hope they get over it. Lucus and Alain don't deserve to be next. Just because we're different then our brothers."

"I don't think it has anything to do with that, but trust me we'll protect them as well. Now you two go get dinner and head to bed. Yes I've already informed the staff that Richard would be staying the night and his room has been prepared." He knows there is no need for the second room as the boys will spend the night in just one room, but the second room is always prepared just in case.

What no one was expecting is the three riders the next morning as the sun was just starting to peek it's head back up, one of them making most of the staff stop their chores as they see him and one runs off to inform the kings of the unexpected arrivals. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair, shining bright blue eyes, and the gasp of shock Kurt makes confirms everyone's suspicions.

"Eric."

"Hello papa." His smile is radiant as all signs of youth have left the 23 year olds features. "I'm home."

"I can see that. You're home, you're finally home after five years." Rushing forward Kurt doesn't even acknowledge the other riders as he wraps his arms around his son crying with happiness. "Welcome home."

Eric hugs his papa back as he looks towards Blaine as his dad smiles brightly at his missing oldest son. "About time you return home. Now who are your friends?"

"Dad! Don't tell me you don't recognize Jeffery." He keeps a comforting arm around his Papa as the man refuses to let his son go in case this is just a dream. "and you should recognize Prince Aiden. He's here to call after Lizzy again."

Blaine rolls his eyes at his son and gives Jeffery and Aiden hand shakes welcoming them both. Eyes boring into Aiden. "I'm suspicious of you. Past year I've seen way to much of your face."

"Majesty, I only have the best intentions towards your daughter."

Kurt shoos Blaine away when he opens his mouth to interrogate the man. "let's get you something to eat while rooms are prepare for you to freshen up in."

"No need on my part, I'm due at my brothers estate later today." Jeffery hangs back a little with Eric. "Nickolas is meeting me there with the rest of the caravan."

"Caravan?" Kurt looks at them a bit oddly as Eric excuses himself to head to his room to freshen up.

"I finally convinced your son that he's needed here more then in the north. He's decided to move back here and do his duty as your son." Jeff smiles at his two friends.

"Really? Blaine, love our son is home for good!" Kurt can't contain the sob he lets out as they all talk about the north and all the adventures they've had while they wait for the kids to awaken and Eric to come back to eat breakfast

What they had forgotten to tell him is to not try waking up his brother. Eric doesn't even think about knocking as he just goes straight into Timothy's room, it's his letters about all the abuse Anthony was sending his way that really brought Eric home. What he wasn't expecting to see was his baby brother in bed head arched back as he rides his lover. Long hair clinging to his defiantly not a baby any more body as sweat drips down the pale bare skin.

"Timothy! I'm Hom- Holy Jupiter! Sorry!" His face is bright red as all three sets of eyes meet unsure of what to do and they all just seem to freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Miscarriage

Make a Move 2

XxXxXxX

Sitting with his knees pulled to his chest on the window sill looking out at the garden below, Eric tries to wrap his mind around how much f his families life he's missed hiding away in the north. No matter what he's told all his brothers and sisters and his parents, it was his own fear and insecurity about his family accepting one of the biggest choices he's ever made in life is what really kept him away. Deep down he knows it's stupid to think his family would judge him, they have yet to discriminate against any of their children for choices they have made. Walking in on Timothy being intimate with Richard, something his Papa confirmed they knew about their relations. After that two hours went by with him learning about his siblings and how much they have changed for the good and the worst.

Now he's sitting, blaming himself for everything that's gone wrong since he went away. Hating himself for leaving Alain and Timothy to become the brunt of the abuse Michael has been aiming towards his siblings and Adam wanting to emulate Anthony, derogatory words, harmful actions, and drunken mischief. Deep down he knows that there is something else at work behind Anthony's changes, but that guilt is still there over the fact that maybe he could have stopped it. He knows he has to do something now and that all starts with coming clean about his life. A thought that he's been toying with as he pulls a silver ring hanging on a chain out from under his shirt, eyes studying the circle as a smile plays on his lips. That's how Jeffery finds him. Curled up, head leaning against the cool window pane as his fingers dangle the ring before his eyes.

“There you are.” Jeff walks into the room looking around at how nothings changed since the day the young knight took off for the north. “Since it's been such a long time between now and your last visit, we thought you were lost.” His worry is obvious as the man walks towards Eric.

“A lot has changed.” A deep sigh escapes his lips while he turns to smile at Jeff in a way to show him every things fine, even though the other man knows it's not.

When he reaches the boy he slowly sits down, smiling at Eric playing with his ring. A hand absentmindedly caressing where a matching band hangs around his own neck. “This has nothing to do with the palace or you walking in on Timothy does it.” Not even needing the head shake he receives Jeff knows that the pain Eric feels is deeper then they all think. “What is it then?”

“Regret.” He reaches out joining their hands with a sad smile. “Regret that I didn't come home sooner. That I haven't been honest with my family.” He takes a deep breath as he looks deep into those eyes that have become so familiar to him over the years. “I'm ready to start healing the wounds that I caused and I think the first thing that needs to be done is telling them the truth about us.”

“Really? You're really ready to tell them?” 

“How can I expect my brothers and sisters to trust me again and be open to me helping them if the biggest part of my life is hidden from them.” He tugs on the chain Jeff is wearing pulling the ring out and smiling at it. “Besides it's about time this goes where it truly belongs.” 

XxXxXxX

“Blaine, sit down.” Kurt raises a brow as his husband continues to pace while the kids are being gathered for brunch. Yes, his heart is beating faster as well knowing they will be telling the children Eric has come home at last, but how would they take it after so long? There was just no way he'd pace the floor like a caged tiger as Blaine is. “You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up.”

“I just” he groans loudly. “This morning has been so abrupt! It irritated me going over what has been happening with the kids with Eric and Jeffery, by the way why was Jeffery there?”

“He's Eric's friend and has been the one source of information on his well being. Not to mention your friend and our soon to be in-law via Timothy and Richard marrying.”

“Still, why was he there? Ugh! Sorry I'm obsessing over random things.”

“I know. Now just stop and sit. I hear our herd of monkeys coming this way.” He stands up and smiles as all their kids come in, getting hugs from all of them except Michael and Anthony. “Good morning as well, now sit we have a special announcement for you.”

Timothy watches the door, Richard planning to come in with his uncle and Eric. Aiden slipping in and silently sitting next to Elizabeth after bowing and asking permission, all while Blaine glares at the man and wondering if he can move her age back to 10.

“You've lost the leech. About time, it was getting hard to tell where my brother starts and his parasite begins.”

“Anthony, not today alright?” He turns to face the obviously hung over teen. “Today is a great day and I'd really appreciate it if you would just not ruin it for everyone.”

“psh, you did that just by showing up.” 

“Anthony!” Kurt cuts Timothy before he can retort. “We talked about this yesterday, you are to show your brother respect.” 

“Fine. I was just complimenting him on his ability to function without Richard attached to him.” 

“I'm glad my future husband can function without me. It means he's alive and well.” Richard steps in with Jeff and Eric right behind him.

The second the kids see Eric all of their faces change going between disbelief and surprise. Kurt is rather impressed that the kids didn't scream and become a hyper unruly bunch. “Well, now you know our surprise.” 

“Not all of it.” Eric smiles towards his brothers and sisters, not missing the tears that are quickly wiped away on Anthony's face. “But that can wait for a minute. I just want to say, I am so sorry that it's taken so long for me to come home. It wasn't anything any of you did, it was me being stupid and hiding a part of my life that I wasn't sure how you would all react to.” he takes a very deep breath before slipping his hand into Jeff's. “Please don't be mad Papa.”

“You two? Really?” Kurt smiles as Blaine grumbles something about the kids growing up way to fast. 

“Yes. Though there's more.” Jeff leans over, kissing Eric on the temple to the mixed gasps and awes from everyone around the table. 

“More?” Blaine narrows his eyes at the man that is 10 years older then his son and currently holding hands and kissing him openly. 

“Daddy. Papa. I would like to introduce myself as I've been living in the north as Sir Eric Sterling and this is my husband, Sir Jeffery Sterling and we're happy to announce that in about seven months we will be welcoming our first child.” and there goes the reaction he was scared of. Everyone is either wide eyed staring at them or chocking on their drinks with comforting pats on the back from their closest sibling. “Papa?”

He doesn't know what to say. His son, that has been missing from their life for five years not only just announced he's eloped with a man, but said man is pregnant. “I, I didn't know you were a carrier Jeff.”

“No one knew besides my brother and our parents, they weren't really proud to have a son like me and made my childhood miserable.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Kurt means it. He was lucky to have the father he had, but the second he passed away his life became the hell most carriers go through. Either used to the advantage of the family, an object to be owned, or hidden away as their not considered either male or female.

“It's alright. It sent me into the knighthood and brought me to Eric and I couldn't be happier.” Free hand absently caressing over his flat stomach. 

 

“Congratulations.” Timothy hurries over surprising Eric with a big hug,

“Thank you Timmy.” He blushes before whispering. “I'm sorry about earlier.”

“Next time don't barge into someones room.” 

They both laugh before a loud shattering noise comes from the table. Anthony storming away, his plate on the floor in the corner. “I hate all of you!”

Stopping his parents from running after him Eric takes off following his brother leaving his parents and Jeff trying to calm down the younger kids as Timothy grabs and stops Michael from following Anthony, the young boy yelling that Eric needs to leave Anthony alone. The one thing Eric was surprised about is the fact he caught his younger brother in Timothy's room curled up in his bed crying as he clings to his brothers pillow. Trying to get his breathing to calm down after the fast pace he put up chasing the teen he finally makes his presence known.

“Does he know this is all an act?”

Scares red rimmed eyes turn towards him a moment of indifference before his brow scrunches into another crying fit. “He doesn't care! He hasn't cared since you took him into town and he met that, that asshole!”

“Richard? What has he done to be called such an inappropriate word?” Moving ever closer as his brother just keeps sobbing and clinging to his brothers pillow. 

“He stole Timmy away! Everything was perfect before he came into the picture and then all of a sudden all he talks about is Richard! Then you, you leave when our parents confirm that I've lost my brother forever and come back just to snub it in my face that you're not staying! I hate the Sterling family!”

Wrapping himself around his brother quickly when he sees him ready to bolt again, Eric holds him tight as his brother fights him. Kicking and screaming to be let go that no one loves him and everyone is just planning to leave him in the end to rule a kingdom that he had always planned to share with his brother, but now he has to do it alone. Eric starts crying with his brothers rage, at every fear he let's out and confused confession he makes. How he's never going to find love because all they want is his title. Every woman in town having wooed him into their bed trying to become his future queen and the only way he can get rid of his self hatred is drinking. Drinking until he doesn't care about anything or anyone anymore and waking up in yet another woman's bed. 

“Anthony, it's going to be alright.” He holds his brother when Timmy comes in to get something, quickly leaving when Eric shoos him out. Through their parents taking turns checking on them when Anthony falls asleep clinging to his older brother and he has to promise to fill them in. The hardest time he stayed clung to his brother is when Jeff came in with something for them to eat and drink and had to listen to the fact his husband was spending the day giving details to his parents about their relationship, that made Jeff nervous enough to get sick. It broke his heart when Jeff kisses his forehead and whispers that he understands when Eric doesn't move from his brothers hold to comfort him and leaves again. At least it wasn't long after that he heard his brothers voice cracking from the strain of crying so long.

“You didn't have to choose me over HIM.”

“I didn't choose. You are both equally important to me, but you need me more so I'm staying. I'm also not leaving anytime soon.” He hugs his brother tighter. “Was all of that true? Everything you said about sleeping around, drinking, and being abandoned?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Why would you do two horrible things to yourself and then top it off with thinking everyone abandoned you?”

“I don't know. You left and Timothy didn't want to spend time with me anymore. Dad is always to busy to do anything with me and only cares if I'm being trained properly to be king. Papa spends more time with the Marianna, Alain, and Timothy then the rest of us. I really didn't even know if they knew what I was up to until yesterday.” He hides his face as the realization of what he's turned Michael into and was on the way to having Adam being the same way. “I just wanted attention. When nothing was working I started drinking and from there came the women. Men. Doesn't matter I've slept with anyone who took me home.” His tears start up again as a pained sob escapes his lips. “The first one. I loved her so much and I thought she was the one. Someone that was like Richard, didn't care about what I was, but instead who I was. It was all a trick. A lie.” He sobs harder as his mind plays back the day after he gave his virginity away and found his girlfriend laughing with her friends about how easy it was to win him over and that she was only with him because of the crown. “She only wanted my title, not my heart. That was the first day I got drunk. So very drunk and then came home and took all my anger out on Timothy.”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to experience that.” His fingers card through the tangled curls on his brothers head. “If it makes you feel any better, I know what you're talking about. My first time was with someone like that. Even though I'm not a prince, I'm still part of the royal family and she thought I was titled as a duke or something. When I told her I was just a knight and the son of the Kings, she left me.” 

“She must have hurt you more then just breaking your heart seeing as you're married to a guy now.”

Eric laughs softly. “You're one to talk, sleeping with men and women? No she didn't send me to men I just didn't look at gender when it came to my feelings. What I feel for Jeff is unlike anything I've felt for anyone else. He's my other half and I'm so glad I let myself view him for who he is instead of the fact he's a man.” 

“You really love him?”

“I do otherwise I'd never have married him.”

“Then why stay away so long hiding him from us? Why not come home and just tell us instead of letting those of us who needed you think we weren't important enough for you to care about?”

“Because I was being an idiot and not thinking about anyone but myself.” Eric sighs as Anthony sits up, passing his brother some bread and cheese from the plate Jeff brought in. “Tell you a secret? Jeff gave me the strength to come back and you gave me the strength to come clean about my life. My mind just can't get over the fact that if I'd have been here your behavior would never have gotten this bad.”

“I think we both have a lot of regrets.”

“Maybe we can help each other heal.” Their eyes meet, one pair hopeful that it isn't to late and the other weary of just being abandoned again.

“How can I trust you when I've gotten letters from you saying you'll be here and then you never show. I need to trust that this isn't a lie to just make me act more like Timmy.”

“I would never want you to be someone else, that would defeat the purpose of you being Anthony, but if it helps I can tell you anything you want to know. I really do mean anything.”

“Fine. Why did you come back now? Is it because Timmy is getting married or something else?”

“Diving right in, alright the truth is I came home because it was time. Yes part of the reason is the wedding, but the main reason is that Jeff finally made me realize it was stupid to hide and that if I waited any longer to come home there wouldn't be anything to come home too. I missed all of you growing up and thinking about all the time I've missed spurred me into coming home. Plus, this isn't Jeff and I's first pregnancy.”

“Wait, you have a kid already?”

“No. We should have had a baby by now, but because of me being stupid we lost our son.” he closes his eyes knowing what Anthony is going to ask next and dreading it.

“it's your fault he had a miscarriage?”

“Yes. See he asked to come back here because the doctors in the north are not as practiced dealing with carriers as they are here, but I was so afraid of what Papa and everyone would think I talked him into staying in the north east, a very wild kingdom where we were living in a tent and it was supper cool until the weather got bad. The rains swept in and Jeff got so sick. The doctors had no idea how to help him and he kept begging me to just bring him back here because he could feel the baby getting weaker.” tears roll down his cheeks as he look down at his hands, seeing them the way they were that night. Covered in blood and clinging to the body of his dead son with the fear that he'd lose his husband as well when the doctors let him know they had never dealt with a carrier before. “He was just so small. So tiny and he died minutes after being born. Everyone was surprised Jeff lived through it and we were strained. I blamed myself for what happened and even though he said it wasn't my fault I know Jeff saw how it was my fault as well. If I'd just brought him here when he'd asked.”

“So this time when you found out he was pregnant?”

“We came here immediately. It was already a topic we were talking about daily and I knew it needed to happen soon, but when he told me about our second chance at having a baby I took it as a sign. We packed up and came home that same day.”

“Eric. It wasn't your fault.”

“I'll never know that for sure.”

“Guess we're both just really messed up, huh?”

“Yeah, but we still have time to fix what's wrong with both of us.”

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth wasn't mean or hateful, so being told by her parents that she's being hurtful towards her siblings simply stung. How could her wanting to help them be better and present themselves as the royalty they are be wrong? It isn't her fault they can't accept what she has to say. Especially Timmy, he is the most lost out of all of them. Everyday he pulls further away from how a prince should act to pursue silly little things, like right now he's teaching some of the servants children how to use a bow and arrow. How is that helping the kingdom? Yeah, it's a cool trick and she has to admit that her brother is quite skilled at hunting with am arrow, but really what are these kids suppose to do with this ability to shoot? Plus how could he walk out the front door dressed the way he is? Loose fitting cotton shirt hanging out, black simple trousers, and knee high boots add in his mid back length hair in some weird lose curl and braid design and you'd think he was one of the women working the fields instead of the second crown prince. Alright maybe judging his clothing is a bit hypocritical seeing as pants are a constant staple in her own wardrobe, for riding not for social gatherings. 

Then you have his wedding and ball that are so simple and low key you'd think he was eloping like Eric did. Really if he would have had it his way there wouldn't have been anyone but close friends and family. She was happy when the advisers and her parents pushed that they needed something for the other prominent families and royals. Now if she could just get them to move away from the simple flowers and minimum decor mixed with simple wedding attire, everything would be perfect like her wedding will be. Candles, lace, linens, flowers, and a dress that just screams 'princess' and no one will ever forget her special day.

“Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting your solitude princess, but I've finally have a moment to come talk to you without everyone pulling me away.” 

When she turns to see who it is her face lights up at those gorgeous brown eyes and mass of red hair all belonging to one super handsome prince Aiden. “I think there's a possibility you could be forgiven.” 

It's obvious to him that shes putting on a front, something he's noticed the past few years he's visited and watched the free spirited girl he fell in love with change into this fake exterior. “Then I'll ask you to join me for a walk, unless watching your brother have fun is enjoyable for you.”

“Psh he isn't having fun, he's just waiting his time until Richard comes back with Jeffery.” her hand flies to her mouth after the outburst. “I'm so sorry.”

“Don't apologize about that. It's the first time in years I've heard the old you.” He leads her on a stroll. “i will admit that it seems to confirm something for me, you've been overly hard to your siblings.”

“That isn't true, I'm just trying to teach them what it is to be a true royal.”

“And what gives you that authority? Truthfully I loved how free and open you use to be, now you're just cold and spoiled.”

She pulls away from him with narrowed eyes. “Oh really? What's so wrong with being the perfect princess? It's all everyone has drilled into my head! I'm not pretty enough, regal enough, or worthy enough for a real suitor and it's true. All the princes that have traveled here to meet me have hated who I was.”

“Why would they matter? I like you, I love you and you know that.” His hands run through his hair. His father had tried marrying him off, but Aiden made it quite know that his intentions were to ask for Elizabeth to be his queen. Hearing her speak of others coming to visit with her and that she's worried about their opinions hurts.

“We've been great friends, but where is that going to put me on my birthday? Timothy, the least royal of all of us will be married and I will have no one that respects me to dance with at my birthday ball.”

She doesn't see it, but his heart shatters. The fact he's spent the past eight years wooing her and pouring his heart into winning her over and their just friends. “I'm sorry highness, but I feel slightly weak. The long ride must have taken more out of me then I'd known. Please forgive me, I think it would be wise for me to retire to my room.”

“Of course Aiden.” She curtsies as he bows and then hurries away leaving her alone and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mentions of Miscarriage, Abuse, Hate Crime, and bullying

Make a Move 3

XxXxXxX

It had been hours since Nick showed up with the carriages full of all the belongings Eric and Jeff had acquired living in the north and a note stating that the Sterlings were going to come for dinner at the palace to celebrate the marriage between Jeff and Eric along with the happy news of their expected baby. What had Eric pacing non-stop outside the main doors with his eyes on the path up to the palace is the fact Richard arrived with his father and told him that his grandmother, Jeff's mother, was joining them and had insisted that his husband was in no way fit to ride a horse and was being forced to ride in the carriage even though he had complained about being in the traveling box.

“Eric, you need to relax.” Blaine watches his oldest son stop and glare at him before going back to pacing. 

“No, I wont relax until he is back here safe and in my arms! He..” Eric stops pacing as his hands rub over his face. “He gets sick with the rocking of a carriage normally. Now that he's with child...”

“He gets extremely sick?” Kurt slides in against his husbands side.

“Yes Papa.”

“It's like I was with Anthony and Timothy darling. Remember how sick I got on our way home from the honeymoon?” When Blaine nods slowly, Kurt can see realization cross his features. “So, Eric, do you think there's a chance he's carrying multiples?”

Turning to look at his dads and shrugging his shoulders. “We talked about there being a chance, but we both sort of doubt it. Yes, he's getting a lot sicker then he did last time, but he isn't showing as much as you did when you had the twins.” His head snaps back towards the road when he heads a carriage approaching fast. 

Richards mother steps out looking panicked. “Call for the Doctor, he's burning with fever and complaining of cramping.”

His heart stops. The only thing Eric can think of is that they would lose another child and it would destroy them. His parents move around him sending a rider to fetch the doctor as Kurt hurries into the carriage to help get Jeff out. It's only when he sees his husband being helped by his papa step off of the carriage pale and a hand clung to his abdomen that he moves, trying to scoop Jeff up and stopping when his husbands head shakes slowly. 

“Sick. Need. Need to be sick.”

“Alright.” Eric on one side and Kurt on the other help Jeff over to the bushes where he empties his stomach. “It'll be alright, you'll both be alright.” When it's obvious Jeff has emptied his stomach as much as he can, Eric scoops him up and carries him inside with Kurt in front of him to open the doors all the way to their room. Both of them staying at the sick mans side while they wait for the doctor.

 

XxXxXxX

Anthony was curled up in one of the far chairs watching the rest of his family and the Stirling family as they all waited for word on Jeff. He himself was pretty numb about what could possibly be happening, this day has just been way to much of an emotional roller coaster. What was making him feel even more like the little shit he knows he's been is the fact Michael isn't even there with them and the eldest Sterling seemed to be a non-stop bucket of complaints about having to wait this long because there apparently more important things to do. If it wasn't such a taboo he'd hit the old woman. Like now she's starting to really complain to the point that he can see his dad twitching in irritation.

“None of this would be happening if he would have just done what we had planned. A celibate knight is better then a weak half man who...”

“Madam, I would recommend that you not finish that particular sentence as you would not only be disgracing my new son-in-law, but my husband and one of our sons if you're talking about their anatomy. You can add my future son-in-law and another of my sons if you mean their choice in who they love.” Blaine faces the old woman as she gawks at him for being interrupted. “We've all been sat in here for two hours listening to you complain about how weak your son is because he did nothing but complain on the way here in a carriage he didn't even want to ride in because he knew it makes him sick. From what Eric told me its always made him sick and you should have known that. So, please show the respect to my family that I would expect them to show you.”

“Why I never! How dare you speak to me that way! You're just a child and didn't know any better when they put you with that other man, so stop telling me I'm wrong in my thinking!” 

“There is nothing wrong with thinking everyone is equal no mater who they love or what their bodies look like!” Anthony jumps up, finally having had enough. “You're the one in the wrong pushing your own son to hide who he is so that they were scared to come home and tell us of their marriage! There's absolutely NOTHING wrong with anyone except you! You're a bitter old woman who is afraid to show how much she might really love her son because she's scared of what others will say!”

“You have no right to talk to me like this! You have no idea what it's like!” She stands up and faces the young prince.

“I do know what it's like. I've been the worst brother you could imagine all because I'm scared of losing my family as they grow up and move away from me! I'm scared, but I know it and am now admitting it.” He turns towards Timothy and Richard. “I'm especially admitting it to you. I'm scared about losing you forever, but I've never had a problem with you loving another guy.” He turns towards Alain with a soft smile. “You're so special and I've never let you know that. I've made you feel so unwanted and really, your very much wanted. I'm sorry.” He has no idea when he started to break down, but his voice cracks in the end and he startles when there's soft hands turning him and he finds himself curling into Timothy's chest crying. “I don't want anything to happen to our niece or nephew. Eric and Jeff deserve to be happy. They deserve to have a perfect healthy little raisin.”

“They will.” Timothy holds his brother tight as he looks towards the fuming old woman who's still complaining about their treatment towards her and how wrong they all are thinking this is normal. “Madam, I kindly ask you to leave our home as you've made it very clear that you have no respect for our family. Right now I'm not even sure if I want you anywhere near my wedding.”

“You have no right!”

“Actually he has every right. You just showed every disrespect towards our family, including him, in our home and we just so happen to be the royal family.” Blaine stands up taller to hide how much he hates pulling rank on anyone. “You need to remove yourself from the royal palace until you have officially apologized to every member of this family you have disrespected and each one of them have forgiven you. We'll also be sending for all of Jeff's belongings as it would be safer for him to stay here until he feels ready to leave.” He turns towards Sarah and Rick Sterling, letting a small smile out as Rick seems almost as happy as the day they agree to the engagement between their sons. “Would you both agree with my terms?”

Rick nods slowly. “As much as I love you mother, I can't let you ruin the happiness of my brother or my son and his fiancee.” He moves forward and starts to escort her out of the room. “I think it might also be a good idea that Richard stay here until you can move yourself back to your own home.” 

The second their out of the room Sarah visually relaxes as a soft laugh starts to go through her body and escape out of her mouth. “Thank goodness! I've had to put up with her for weeks now and every time I tell her what you just did, she would dismiss me because I don't know any better.”

Alain slowly makes his way over to Anthony, who's still curled up in his bothers arms and doing as best he can to hold Richards hand as the two try to show him they accept his apology. “D-did you mean it?”

Anthony looks over at his little brother and nods slowly. “I did. I know you have no reason to believe me, since I was a complete ass this morning and you should hate me for everything I've done.”

“We could never hate you.” Alain moves forward and hugs his brother when he opens his arms and adds to the pile of siblings, plus Richard. “I just thought you were being an idiot.”

“I was being an idiot.” 

Not knowing what just happened, Kurt comes into the waiting room looking a bit more relieved and sporting a half smile. “He's going to be just fine and so is the baby.”

The joint sigh of relief that goes through the room brings everyone's mood up as they start to talk about happier things. Anthony stays in his sibling, plus Richard, snuggle pile on the couch while Kurt goes on to tell them that he's a bit dehydrated and has been traveling way to much the past few days and will be in bed for a while and Blaine updates his husband on what happened with the elder Sterling.

Eric thanks the doctor as he leaves with a servant to stay in a room in the palace until Eric is fully well again before he crawls up into the bed and hugs his husband. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Drained.” Jeff nuzzles into his husbands neck while his eyes drift closed. “Sad.”

“Why sad love?”

“I'm a horrible father risking out baby just to make my family happy.” He covers Eric's lips before he can say anything. “No, let me take the blame. I let mother push me around and lecture me into thinking I was a disgrace for carrying our child and she convinced me I was wrong. Being in the saddle wasn't a place for a child barer even though I knew how sick I get in carriages.” 

“Don't think like that. It wasn't anyone fault because we have no idea if it was the motion sickness or how dehydrated and over traveled you are. We were on the road for days coming home and there hasn't been any rest since we've gotten here.” Eric kisses him softly. “In a way I owe your mother a thank you. Because of her controlling ways you didn't faint and fall off your horse and break your neck leaving me widowed.” 

“Think you're the only one who's ever come up with a reason to thank my mother.”

“Well, I've now thanked her twice.”

“How so?”

“For saving your life and for giving birth to you so that my soul could have it's other half.”

“Eric...” 

They kiss softly before Eric moves so that Jeff could get comfortable and sleep against him. “I know. I love you as well Moondrop.”

“You're so weird Sunbeam.” He kisses Eric on the chin softly before curling up and closing his eyes.

 

XxXxXxX

Michael wandered around town kicking stones when ever one get's in his way and not caring if he get's yelled at after it hits someones carriage, leg, or horse. Why would he care what they think, he's a crowned prince and their just subordinates. He's not even up for the throne so their opinion of him doesn't matter. When it's his turn to get married he'll be sold off to some kingdom or dignitary from another land and shipped off to be the perfect husband or he can join the forces and go off to defend the country with his life so why would all these people matter.

“Hey there princeling. Running around town alone today?”

“Psh, yeah. Eric came home and now Anthony's trying to be a good boy for his brother and to keep our parents off our backs I guess, well his back. I'm still as invisible as I've always been.” He stops walking and turns towards the older boy. “Everyone still meeting up at the stream?”

“You know it. John is bringing the drinks, I've got the smokes, and David has the cards. We've still got you're back.” He wraps and arm around the young boy as they start walking towards the edge of town. 

“Glad to know someone still does.” with a laugh Michael shoves the other boy before taking off running. “Race you there Jordan!”

“Cheater!” Jordan is laughing as he chances after the younger boy. Top be honest when Anthony started bringing his two little brothers with him he hadn't thought either of them would have stuck around seeing that their 6 and 7 years younger then any of them, but when Michael kept coming back and being able to hold his own with them the little guys started to grow on him, not in a romantic type of way because the kids way to young for him and the wrong gender, but more like a brother he's never had. Maybe they'll all have to plan something to help the kid with his family and have some fun in the process.

“There you guys are!” David calls out as from the make shift table as Michael and Jordan round the corner skidding to a halt with Michael as the clear winner. 

“Sorry.” Michaels gasps out before breaking down in a breathless laugh. “Kinda hard to get away from home now that my brothers home, married, and expecting a kid. Oh then you have the wedding in a matter of weeks followed by Elizabeth's 16th birthday where every nobleman in the lands will be at her party to try and woo her into marriage.” he sits down near David, downing the water John offers him with a smile and pleasant thank you. They all learned early on that Michael has no taste for alcoholic drinks.

“So their ignoring you again, in favor of the freaks?” John offers a drink to Jordan before they all sit down and start dealing out cards. 

“You know they are. There's nothing important about the middle child who is perfectly normal in every way.”

David shakes his head. “Their such dimwits. You're smart, good looking, and just as good or better then those freaky siblings of yours.”

“I say we have a little fun with them.” Jordan checks through his cards. “I've got a plan that would get them to lighten up on you and put them in their places.”

“Really?” John raises a brow at his friend.

“Let's talk plans then.” David leans in as Jordan tells them what he has brewing in his head. The more he talks, the more Michael knows how wrong it could really go, but he has no intention of stopping them. Where would the fun be if he stopped them?

XxXxXxX

Weeks. He's been in the palace for weeks and has yet to get anything more then a smile and fake politeness out of Elizabeth. Aiden shouldn't be surprised since she's been changing the past few years with all the nonsense being flooded into her brains about what a princess should be ad how she should act. All he wants is that smiling and happy with an insatiable curiosity little girl that captured his attention within minutes of meeting back. Instead he's spent every day since the garden drinking his weight in expensive booze and hanging out with Anthony, as the crown prince can't seemed to get over his drinking addiction as easily as everyone thinks he should. The truth is that he really doesn't mind Anthony sticking close and just talking and having fun with him. They talk about traveling and things they want to do before their buckled down in their own thrones. What their plans are for their kingdoms and what they hope happens with their families. They even bridge a bit of talk about what they love to do, but no one knows about it because it's un-kingly.

Even now, the day of the engagement ball and their both sitting in the back corner of the servants kitchen drinking and talking about all the suitors that have used Timothy and Richard getting married as an excuse to fawn all over Elizabeth and that Kurt had talked Blaine into allowing her to be courted earlier then her birthday. Yet another slap to Aiden and his obviously always having wanted to court their daughter and how it wouldn't be an advisable match that goes right with the missive he received from his advisers to come home with either an engagement promise from the Anderson royal family or come home and accept the first offer from the island kingdom of Whisp, the lovely princess Mervida. Not a bad match, if she had any kind of personality. He just can't bring himself to go home and marry someone who will bore him for the rest of their lives.

“For a guy who has been drinking for hours longer then me, you seem to be way to into your thoughts.” Anthony watches his friend. 

“You seem way to together for someone who's been drinking themselves stupid with me every night.” They both laugh before Aiden just plays with his goblet, twirling the liquid around and watching it spin. “I am deep in thought. My advisers sent me a missive this morning.”

“Ah, I thought the bell had wrung pretty early for another suitor to be showing up.” Anthony shoots his hands up when Aiden glares at him about that. “Sorry. Go on, what did those old bags say?”

“That I either become engaged to an Anderson or marry the ever beautiful yet dull Mervida of Whisp when I return home, which must be with in a week of the actually wedding since I'm one of the few lucky enough to have a personal invite to the event of the year.”

“Ouch.”

“I know, not what I’m looking forward too since there's a 90% chance I'll be joined with the islands of Whisp and left to the boredom of the perfect queen who has no thoughts or aspirations of her own.”

“You could get lucky though. My dad's might give you a betrothal to Marianna.”

“Oh yes as my kingdom has been waiting for your sister to turn of age I can just imagine their delight if I come home betrothed to a 10 year old.”

“You wanted options.”

“True, it is an option.”

“Unless you're advisers are up for you not having someone that can provide an heir. Lucus is only three years away from being of age.”

“Huh, I've never thought about that as an option considering I could always advocate having a surrogate carrier give me a child of my blood.” Without even thinking Aiden puts his hand on top of the one Anthony has laying idle on the table. “Maybe I should dance with Lucus tonight. Put on some of that northern charm.”

“You should. Give him a dance or two.” 

“I was planning on giving all of you a dance this evening.” Their eyes meet as there seems to be something that neither of them can name going between them. At least until Richard walks in forcing them to jump apart and busy themselves with their drinks.

“There you two are.” He nervously takes a swig of what ever they had been drinking and scrunches up his face. “This stuff is vile, but that isn't why I'm here. You need to help us get ready. Timothy was such a nervous wreck Kurt sent him out for a ride to calm down and now I'm freaking out and just don't know what to do. It's just a ball, not even our wedding day, that's next weekend, but still I'm a nervous going crazy wreck!”

“First, take another drink. Good. Now let's go see what needs done and get you ready for the party of the year.” Aiden stands up and leads Richard towards the door.

Shaking his head with a laugh Anthony follows them. “You all know the party of the year is in a fortnight when little miss prissy turns 16.”

“True.” The other two agree before they all laugh and go to help Kurt organize everything until the guests start to show up and the music starts to play and they have to hurry to go and get dressed.

Get dressed they did, even Anthony for the first time in years was dressed to fit his station and made everyone talk as he entered the ballroom with a perfectly tailored trousers and jacket of a dark green that made his eyes pop. Shoes shines, hair styled, and face shaven. He no longer looked like the arrogant drunkard everyone had become accustomed to seeing and it may have made his parents a bit curious as to why he was dressed so nicely, as he blushed each time they asked him and never gave a clear answer. Their brows went even higher when Aiden also came in dressed in the finest apparel they've ever seen him in and didn't even stop to give Elizabeth more then a brief good evening before going over to give his congratulations to Richard and Timothy and stand next to Anthony joking and laughing as the family stands giving their greetings to all the guests.

Everything goes swimmingly as the music begins and the dancing started. Keeping to his word, Aiden dances one turn with each member of the Anderson family, including Eric who was pushed into accepting by Jeff so that at least one of them get's to have a fun evening and dance a little. He saves Anthony for last. 

Surprising his friend as he's talking with Timothy and a few of the visiting families that truly do wish him well by bowing low and holding his hand out. “I would be honored, Majesty, if you would grace me with a turn on the floor.”

“A-aiden?” looking around at the gasps and whispers starting up and the curious grin Timothy is giving them as Richard comes over and slowly escorts his betrothed out onto the floor as well. “What are you doing?”

“Asking for your hand for a dance. I told you I would dance with every member of your family and you are the only one I have yet to have a turn with.”

“I know that, but you haven't bowed and offered your hand like this to them.”

“No, but then again asking you seems different. So would you please honor me with a dance Anthony? Hopefully before the entire room starts talking how you're easily dismissing my hand.”

“Blackmailer.” He laughs before slipping his hand into Aiden's and following the boy out onto the dance floor. 

Face turning red as Aiden takes the lead and holds him close for a slow waltz. Neither of them talking as their eyes study the others, hands clinging gently about one another, and bodies moving closer of their own accord. Even when the music ends they remain silent and neither can say who made the first move, but they found themselves walking through the large doors out into the dimly lit garden with soft smiles on their faces and the curious looks from Kurt and Blaine at their behavior. Timothy shushes Richard before he sneaks out another door to go spy on his brother and Aiden.

His eyes are turned up to the stars when they stop walking as he can still feel Aiden watching him closely. “It's so beautiful, don't you think?”

“I do think so.” His eyes stay on Anthony as he tries to understand all the feelings he's been having while they talked earlier. “But it's a bit confusing.”

“What the stars? Well that is the dipper and over there is the blessed child and there, that set is the lovers tryst...” His voice stops as he finds himself face to face with the other boy. “Aiden, please don't. I know you're confused about Lizzy, but please don't play with me.”

“I'm not playing with you.” Aiden raises his hand caressing down that soft pale cheek that's slowly turning pink. “I didn't understand until you talked about my other options and the only one that seemed right, that always seemed right was you. You've been by my side when we were younger and even when you started sleeping around and being a rebellious hurt teen, you still had time for me when I'd visit.” His second hand comes up, framing Anthony's face and rubbing their noses together while his eyes go from those haunting eyes down to those perfect lips. “I was so blind until today when you made my world light and clear.”

“Aiden..” Their lips touch softly as they both gasp at how right it feels before Anthony pulls away. “Please tell me this has nothing to do with that stupid Whisp kingdoms offer.”

“Has nothing to do with that and everything to do with how perfect you are.”

“The logistics are going to be a nightmare. Am I really worth that?”

“And more.” This time Aiden moves in claiming those perfect lips and neither of them pulls back as hands and arms wrap around each other to hold the other closer.

Neither of them hear the shuffling of feet or the muffled cry as Timothy is pulled deeper into the shadows he was spying on them from. Dragged back towards the stables kicking and fighting the hold on him the entire way as fear become the only thing he knows. He doesn't even know how long they dragged him before he's thrown against the large oak tree along the stream that goes behind the stables. The same tree he likes to run and hide under when he's scared or just wants to be in his own little world. 

The second he's thrown against the tree he tries pleading with the three men standing over him. “Please, I don't know what you want, but please just let me go.” His pleading continues until one of them steps aside and his eyes land on Michael. “W-what? Michael?”

“Just shut up. How can you call yourself a man when all you're doing is whimpering and crying like a girl? I mean really, why are you so much more important then I am?” Michael moves closer to his brother. “This is just a lesson to prove I'm just as important as you are. That I do matter. You're nothing special and hardly a man.”

“I've never thought any less of you! You're my brother Michael and I love you the same as the rest of my brothers and sisters!”

“No you don't!” Michael shoves him back against the tree hard enough for it to echo around them “You love Anthony and Eric the most, even though they both abandoned you and made your life hell! Then there's Alain, you pander and care for him more then anyone!! Then come the girls and the younger one! You NEVER spend time with me! No one does!”

“I've tried and you never..” He's cut off by a heavy hand going across his face as David silences him.

“Keep your mouth shut before we put it to a better use.” 

Michaels eyes go wide at the blood coming out of his brothers lips. “Why did you do that! You weren't suppose to hurt him!”

“It's an annoying buzz when that thing you call a brother talks.” David shrugs his shoulder before taking a swig out of his flask and passes it around. “What does it matter anyways?”

“Because he's still my brother! I want him to notice me not get hurt.”

“Oh, so this would anger you more?” John gives Timothy a strong kick to the ribs causing him to scream out in pain and Michael to go pale. “Yeah that got you. Like we'd really listen to you about anything kid. We've just tolerated you so far, but I've had enough.”

“Woah. You guys he's right, we're only suppose to scare him. Harming a member of the royal family is treason.” Jordan slowly moves in front of Michael when John takes a step in his direction. “So why don't you just back off. This has gone way to far.”

“What, you scared too?” David shakes his head and laughs before trying to take Jordan down while John attempts to get to Michael.

“Run!” Jordan screams towards Michael. “get the guards! Just Run!” 

It's the crack of bone that makes Michael finally snap out of his frozen state and take off towards the palace, knowing that there's no one else closer then the people in the palace, but he can hear the feet running after him. He runs as fast as he can, not knowing that the second they took off Timothy had sprung onto David and helped take him down with Jordan or that they were making their way towards the palace as well. He doesn't know anything until his foot gets caught on a branch and he goes down twisting his leg and screaming out for help as John is on him in seconds. Hits and kicks. He doesn't know how long he's screaming before there are hand on his throat squeezing until he's silent and everything goes black.

Everything’s a blur as the guards rush out and tackle the man that's holding the prince down, others rushing to the assistance of the stumbling men headed their way. One running to give the news to Blaine, while Kurt and he was actually talking with a blushing Anthony and pretty happy Aiden about their wish to become betrothed all of a sudden, instantly ruining the conversation as Kurt sends a servant into the masses of guests to find the doctor as Blaine, Anthony, and Aiden go to help get the boys inside and into the closest rooms they can while the rest of the family is being gathered and informed in the hall away from the masses. Edward and Victoria, having come back to the main palace for their grandsons wedding, making the announcement that the festivities are over for the royal family and most of the guests make their way to leaving afterwords. 

While the Doctor is in with Michael, Timothy tells his parents, and Richard what happened while at the same time Anthony is screaming at Jordan in the other room about the idiotic stupidity of the plan and why in the hell would they think it was alright and how stupid they all were to be friends with David and John as their ex-friends are most defiantly going to be charged with treason and it would be up to Timothy what happens to Jordan and Michael. Aiden tries to keep his, he's not sure what to call him as they never got permission to marry yet, calm.

In the end Timothy only puts charges against David and John, sticking by the fact that Jordan and Michael had no intention of harming him in anyway and seeing that it was a friend helping Michael give a call for help to his family. Richard disagrees with that desision, but sticks by his choices. The wedding is also delayed until Michael is able to be at the ceremony. 

At a very family full breakfast in Timothy's room the next morning, so that they could all be close to Michaels room where the boy lays in a pain induced deep sleep, Blaine and Kurt announce that they give their permission for Aiden and Anthony to wed, but they would have to work out a lot of mechanics as both are heirs to the throne of their kingdoms and that Aiden is required to have an heir by blood where Anthony isn't required to produce an heir as the throne would pass down the line of children until one has an heir, though the advisers would probably ask that they provide one of the bloodline. Aiden grins so happily as he twines his fingers with Anthony's while giving his word that the missive calling for his lead adviser to join him at the palace to work out the details and his father, will be sent out immediately and then with Elizabeth glaring at them he takes off his ring holding the royal and slides it on Anthony's finger before kissing him lightly. 

“This is insane!” Elizabeth just can't hold it in any longer. “You were here to be one of my suitors!”

“I've come to learn that you never had any intentions towards me besides my rank and that my feelings go in a much different direction.” Aiden kisses the ring finger holding his seal as his eyes meet with his betrothed's. “What I found is that these feelings were always there, but it took one special moment to realize what they really were. My perfect match.”

“So my being the perfect princess turned you gay?”

“No. I wouldn't say that I'm gay or straight because the only one I see is Anthony. His gender wasn't one of the factors I looked at when he lit up my life.” Aiden frowns towards Elizabeth. “I'll always be your friend, highness, but you and I would have never worked as a couple.”

“I personally think it's very romantic.” Timothy smiles as he watches his twin blush and giggle at something Aiden whispers into his ear. “Your first kiss was beautiful as well.”

“You SAW that!?!” Anthony is now beet red as his jaw drops.

“Of course I did, that's where they jumped me, but anyways, you scored yourself the perfect romantic husband-to-be.”

“Can't believe you saw that.” Anthony mumbles as he tries to hide his face behind his hands and starts to shrink down in his chair. 

Eric laughs as he taps his shoulder to his highly embarrassed brothers. “He's right, I've been hanging around this guy long enough to know there isn't a romantic story written he hasn't read.”

“Oh really?” Anthony peeks his eyes up towards a now blushing Aiden before they all break into stories to embarrass the other. 

Alain smiles at all the silliness going on before asking to be dismissed from the table heading straight to Michaels room next door and pulling up a chair as he picks out one of his brothers favorite books and sits down reading it to him while he sleeps. Trying hard to ignore how swollen and bruised his brothers throat is and the splints on his legs. He even tries to block out how worried the doctor is about the bruising on his brothers back. All he wants is for his poor lost brother to know that he wasn't hated or ignored and that at least one of his siblings knows something about him as silly as the fact his favorite book is Beauty and the Beast, because he feels sorry for the beast having to suffer so much to learn his lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Make a Move 4

XxXxXxX

Kurt watches as his son, Anthony, walks out in the garden holding hands with his betrothed. It's been a couple weeks since the ball and for the first time Michael has been showing signs of improvement. His eyes opened up and he seems alert to everyone that visits him, but he still hasn't be able to say anything. The doctor said there might be damage to his vocal chords with the amount of swelling that was in his throat. The only good thing about his recovery so far is that he can move from his bed, so now the wedding is back into the set up faze with new missives going out to inform everyone of the new ceremony date in a fortnight.

His face brightens up when he feels warm arms wrap about his waist. “Spying are we?” that oh so familiar voice warms him to the core.

“Would you be mad at me if I was love?” Turning, Kurt kisses his husband.

“Mm, no not really. It amazes me every time I see them together how much Anthony has changed having Aiden on his arm.” Blaine turns to look out at his son blushing as his betrothed dances around in what looks like a dance or some kind of story being acted out. “He's not going out all night to god knows where. He's taking care of his looks and not drinking as much as he was.”

“Don't forget that smile.” Kurt turns and takes his husbands hand before leading him back inside so that the lovers could have a moment without prying eyes. “Have we heard anything from the north about accepting the proposal?”

“Nothing and it's starting to worry me.” Blaine kisses his husbands knuckle as they walk towards their office. “A marriage between our kingdoms would be a phenomenal union, but a marriage between the two crown heirs means an even better union and the joining of two kingdoms. They should be ecstatic to be joined with us, but yet nothing.”

“Maybe we should send another letter. I know the boys have been talking about a short engagement and Timothy would love for his brother to have a double wedding with him.”

“A double.. no I don't like that idea. Losing two of them at once right after finding out our eldest is already wed.” Blaine pouts out his lower lip. “Why did they have to grow up so fast?”

“Because, my love, that's what children do. They grow up and make children of their own and make it so that we can retire and travel the world like your parents did.” Kurt kisses him softly. “What work do we have to do today? I'm not really feeling work at the moment if there isn't anything important.”

“Oh?” Blaine instantly cheers up from his gloomy mood after their babies being adults now. “What are you feeling right now?”

“Wet.” Kurt turns and walks off, hips swaying as he turns down the hall towards their bedroom, his husband fast on his heels.

XxXxXxX

Aiden moans when his back hits the wall of his bedroom, Anthony biting and sucking on his neck as his hands grip his loves hips. “Anthony...” He moan louder as he tries to pull the other man closer. 

“You're perfect.” Anthony kisses up that perfect neck now marred with one hell of a love bite claiming those perfect lips. It only takes a moment before their positions are switched and Aiden has his hands grabbing at the hips he stares at all day and then sliding down to grip that perfect ass drawing a deep moan out of Anthony. “M-more.. I want you so bad..”

“No time.” Aiden lifts Anthony up and fully pins him against the wall as their hips slowly rut against each other causing shuddering moans out of both of them. “Plus we talked about this. No love making until our wedding night.” It takes all his power to slow down their movements until they stop and are just holding each other. Shivers running through him every time Anthony shifts and he can feel how hard they both are. “I want to wait and do this right.”

“But why does it have to be our wedding night?” Anthony groans out. “I'm not a virgin so it shouldn't be such a big deal.”

“But I am.”

Everything changes in the instant as Anthony wiggles until he's let down, his eyes staying connected with Aiden. “Is that true? You've never?”

“I've never.” A smile grows on his face when one soft hand reaches up and caresses his cheek. “Is that alright?”

“More then alright.” Anthony leans in giving the softest brush of lips against lips. “We'll wait until our wedding night and then I'll give you the one part of me that is still a virgin.” His brows go up when Aiden laughs. “What? I have save part of me from being taken.” He guides Aiden's hand to his ass trying hard to hold in the needy moan his body wants to release. “I've never bottomed.”

“It must have been destiny for us to be together then.” Aiden kisses him once more as his arms shift to just hug his fiance close as there's a knock on the door forcing them apart. “Enter.”

A young servant enters with their eyes down cast and a blush on her cheeks obviously having heard them earlier. “Majesties you are both summoned to the great hall by the kings.”

“Thank you, do you know what is going on?” Anthony tries to keep his smile sweet while Aiden goes about getting his clothes back in order and covering the hickey on his neck in the bathroom.

“A messenger from the north kingdom has arrived. That's as much as I know majesty.”

With that he doesn't have to force his smile. “Thank you, tell them we will be there immediately.” Anthony runs into the bathroom as soon as the servant is gone hugging around Aiden tight. “Finally! They finally sent word about our engagement!”

“Then we should hurry up and go find out what they said.” Aiden cups his hands around his loves face and kisses him gently before they hurry out and down the hall smiling and laughing.

Their happy mood doesn't fade until they get to the great hall and the first thing they see is Kurt and Blaine on the thrones looking somewhere between pissed and upset as their eyes landed on the boys. The next thing Aiden sees is that the messenger is none other then his father standing tall and looking pissed.

“Father.” Aiden moves towards his dad.

“Aiden I expect you to have your bags packed immediately and return to the north with me to accept the hand of your future bride...”

“What future bride?”

“Let me finish! I've given your hand to the princess of the isles and you will do your duty and wed her immediately upon our return home! You will not tarnish our kingdom by uniting yourself with another man!”

“But I've already given him my hand! We've told everyone we're to be married! Plus I love him!”

“Love has no place in marriage when you're meant to be a king.” Macrae Cambell glares his son down. “Go. Pack. Now.”

“No.” Aiden straightens his back as he fights the tears that want to fall. “I'm staying here and I'm marrying Anthony even without your approval!”

“You will not!”

“I will! I Lo-” Everyone jumps at the loud smacking sound as Macrae backhands his son hard enough to send him stumbling and falling over the chairs where the advisers usually sit. Anthony immediately running to his side as Blaine calls the guards, Kurt going to the boys side as well. 

“Weak. I've raised a weak insolent good for nothing waste of flesh!”

“Stop talking about my fiance that way!” Anthony is up and in the mans face until he's shoved down by the other king.

“Enough!!” Blaine yells out causing everyone to stop. “You will not raise your hand to anyone in my home even if one of them is your own son! Now let us sit down and talk about this like the dignified kings we are!” When Macrae doesn't move Blaine narrows his eyes. “Guards, show his highness to a very comfortable chair and send for my advisers Kurt, is Aiden able to of here with Anthony or should I send for assistance?”

Anthony goes over and helps Aiden up. “I can help him dad.”

Kurt makes sure their steady before her turns deadly eyes towards the man that dared to lay a hand on his son. “Make sure to put a cold compress on his eye.”

“I will papa.” Anthony helps Aiden out the door and heading back towards his room. It's when they get there that he notices Aiden crying. He hurries to get Aiden sitting down before looking him over. “Are you hurt anywhere else? Tell me please.”

“He wont let me marry you. Why can't I marry you?” 

“I don't know, but we are getting married.”

“How? Without my fathers signature our wedding would be against his wishes and destroy any union between our kingdoms.”

“Not if I step down as the future king and we run away.”

“Run... you mean?”

Anthony nods slowly. “Elope with me. Please. I love you so much and it kills me to think of you with someone else.” It's with a small head nod that sets them to hurrying to pack a bag each and work around sneaking out the garden and which horses to steal.

XxXxXxX

Kurt keeps his eyes pasted on the man who had the nerve to lay a hand not only on his own son, but on Anthony. He holds his tongue until the advisers that could be summoned show up and hurry into their places. “Now that everyone is here it is time we talk about why you felt the need to not only strike your own son, who has in fact given his word of marriage to our son, whom you also found it appropriate to lay a hand on.”

“My son has promised me that he would come back with an engagement to your daughter, uniting our families, kingdoms, and providing someone to give birth to his sons. I did not expect him to send word saying that he was giving himself to another man, not only that but the man he's marrying can not provide an heir to the throne.” Macrae narrows his eyes at the two kings. “No son of mine will bring an end to our reign by choosing someone like your son, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that since you have a second son that is marrying in the same way.”

“I think you should start watching your words before there is no repairing the peace between our kingdoms.” Blaine glares at the man. “If it's children of his blood line you're worried about, we already have it agreed upon with them that there will be a surrogate mother. A woman to carry children of each of their bloodlines.”

“Create a bastard you mean.” 

“The child wouldn't be a bastard, it would be an heir to the throne.” Blaine keeps his eyes on the man that he's quickly losing any respect for.

“Not in my eyes it wouldn't be.”

XxXxXxX

They had ridden past towns to try and get more distance between where they elope and the palace, finally having found the perfect town and now as Aiden books a room at one of the local inns Anthony was arranging their marriage with the local church. Meeting back up at the fountain in the center of the plaza with the happiest looks on their faces. 

“It's all set. We just have to show up at the chapel and we'll be wed.” Anthony can't help the slight blush tinting his cheeks. “Are you ready for this?”

“I've been ready to marry you since the ball.” Aiden leans in and kisses his loves cheek.

“I hope you know that this is the worst thing you could do to all of us.” They both turn towards the voice coming from their side and find Timothy and Richard staring at them. “Really? Running off like that and not taking us with you to be your witnesses?”

“Timmy?” Anthony moves towards his brother. 

“I don't blame you for running away to get married. I over heard what happened in the hall and please don't be mad that we followed you, but you shouldn't be alone on your wedding day.” .

His first response is to hug his brother tight while Aiden and Richard talk about the deep bruises setting in on Aiden's jaw. “Timmy I owe you so much. I've been an ass to you for years now and you go and do this... Even though this might...”

“Take you out of the running to be king? I know.” Timothy pulls Anthony to make eye contact with him. “If I have to take the throne because you did something for love and stood up for yourself and the man of your dreams, then I don't mind facing my fears of being king. Trust me, I'd have you at my side as my main adviser and make you do most of the public appearances because you know how timid I get in those situations.”

His laugh releases the last of the stress Anthony feels. “I think you could do them. You're more royal then you think you are. Kind, understanding, accepting, selfless, and honest. Everything I haven't been. Everyone you interact with falls in love with your maturity and composure. Timmy, if I still get to be king I want you and Richard to be my advisers. To keep me in touch with the people I wouldn't think to pay attention too.”

“I accept. Now let's go and get you married before our parents realize we ran off.”

XxXxXxX

Nothing has been resolved over the past hours as Macrae Cambell refuses to accept any offers or deals that would make their sons uniting worth his time. Blaine is pretty sure the mans only been nice to him because he knows Kurt is a carrier and in his land that makes his husband a woman. His hand itches to just cut the insolent mans head off, but that isn't an acceptable outcome seeing as he's another king. Everyone turn towards the main doors as a servant rushes in trying to stop the man and young boy that storm into the room un-announced.

“Majesties, please tell me I'm not to late to stop this arrogant bastard from going against the councils wishes.” The man comes to a halt in front of of Kurt and Blaine.

The servant bows low to the two kings. “Majesties, I'm sorry I told him to wait until I announced him, but he just wouldn't hold at the door.”

“That's alright Jeeves Sir, who are you and why do you feel the need to burst in here like this?” Blaine eyes the man and the fact he is wearing the royal seal of the north.

“I'm Lord Beathan Smyth and as of a few days ago, the day my cousin took off for here, I was appointed the new king of the northern region”

“That can't be!” Macrae is up staring down his cousin. “You are never going to be king!”

“To late cousin. The council took a vote that your continued ignorance to the needs of your people with not only the alliance between our kingdom and the central kingdom through marriage between the crowned princes, that was voted as a very good match, but the health and welfare of your people as there is no moves to improve the way of life. They have voted to over throw you and place me on the throne instead.” Beathan stares down his older cousin before turning back to the shocked faces of both Kurt and Blaine. “Majesties, I hope I haven't come to late to give our acceptance of the marriage between the two princes, even though Aiden is no longer in line to be king he is still viewed as a crowned prince of our nation.”

“That is acceptable.” Blaine grins wider “Macrae Cambell, you are hereby under arrest for treason against our crown and will be tried on your crimes of laying a hand on the crowned prince and heir to this throne and his betrothed, along with attempting to cause an international issues between our two lands by telling a lie to us. The terms of your trial will be discussed with the new king of your lands, his Majesty Beathan Smyth. Guards! Take him away!” Oh that made him feel so much better. “Send for my son and Aiden so that they can hear the news.”

Kurt stands and moves closer smiling down at the young boy clinging to his fathers leg. “And who might you be young man?”

Beathan smiles down at his son, putting a comforting hand on his head. “It's alright, his majesty is just asking for your introduction like I taught you.”

The boy moves to the side and bows awkwardly. “Sebastian Smyth majesty.”

“What a handsome name. How old are you young man?”

“8, but I'll be nine in a few days. I don't think I'm getting my party like we planned because we came here instead.”

“Sebastian, you will still get your party son. Just a little later then we had planned.” Beathan ruffles his sons hair. “Majesty, he's my eldest and isn't quite use to being in the public eye just yet.”

“Kurt, please just call me Kurt.” His smile never falters from looking at the young man. “I think we might be able to solve that party issue. How would you like a birthday party held here at the palace?”

“Really?” Sebastian looks around at the high ceiling and decorated walls. “It's so big... and I don't know anyone here.” He looks up at his dad. “What about mama and sissy and nini?”

Beathan laughs softly. “If it's alright with Kurt, I'm sure we can have your mother and sister come for the party. They are a lot closer to here then we were.” He smiles at Blaine as the king joins his husband while the advisers leave. “We've been citizens of your great lands for some time now and I've traveled North when needed. My wife, Alice and two girls are about a days ride from here.”

Kurt nods slowly. “I think that can be arranged and I think my children would be honored to come to your party.”

“Really?”

“Really. How about you and I go and leave these two big Kings to talk politics and I'll introduce you to everyone.”

“How many kids do you have?” Sebastian slowly takes Kurt by the hand when his dad nods his permission.

“I have 11 children and one grandchild on the way.”

“They must be a lot older then me!” 

“Most are, but the quadruplets are only a year older then you.”

“What's quadroop-lets?”

Kurt laughs softly. “It's four babies born at the same time.”

“Oh my gosh!”

While Kurt takes the young man out of the room a servant rushes in looking scared as they move to Blaine. “They're gone.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine looks confused.

“The princes are gone. We've searched everywhere, but their highness’s Aiden and Anthony are missing.”

another guard rushes in. “Timothy and Richard left word at the stables that they were going to follow Anthony and Aiden, but the servants were told not to let anyone know until they were asked.” Blaine shakes his head trying to figure out why his kids would run off like that. 

Yet another servant rushes in with a missive. “Urgent message from Timothy majesty.” 

Blaine read the note and immediately feel helpless. Timothy let him know where they were and that Anthony and Aiden were eloping in a town towards the west. “Dammit!” Blaine tries not to let his emotions show. He can't show how weak he feels knowing his son was that scared and felt that this was the only way he could be happy. “Send out the guards and find them. Tell them that their betrothal has been accepted and that they don't need to do this. Bring them back here, but they are not in trouble. I understand why, but they need to come home.”

XxXxXxX

Richard stands by Aiden's side as Timothy stands by Anthony. The priest goes through the words, uniting the two boys and all Richard can think about is how sad it is that they had to go to this extreme to be happy. His mind wanders to what he would be willing to do if they had told him no about his betrothal to Timothy. How would he feel being kept from the one he loves so thoroughly that he knows his life would end without him in his life. What would he have done if they had been forced to marry someone else? Hell, that's what it would have been without his love by his side the past eight years. His eyes shift to watch his soon to be husband while Anthony and Aiden exchange rings, nothing special just some easily gotten bands from the market place, and he can just feel how happy his love is to see his brother married. To have his family back to being the open and loving group they were known to be. 

“You may kiss your groom.”

His eyes snap back to the newlyweds as their lips meet in a gently kiss. Richard moving closer to Timothy and taking his hand to kiss his engagement ring. “Congratulations” He smiles at the boys when they turn towards them.

Anthony can't stop clinging to Aiden or lessen the grin on his face. “Thank you.”

Aiden kisses Anthony on the temple. “Let's go celibate!”

They never make it out of the church before the guards rush in, looking relieved to have found them all in one place. “Majesties we have been sent to escort you home and have been told to inform you that the engagement has been accepted between the two princes.”

Everyone is silent on the ride home after gathering their belongings from the inn. No one knew how to say that it was to late, that Aiden and Anthony were already married. No one even tries to talk until they are face to face with Kurt, Blaine, and Beathan in the sitting room. 

Aiden is the first as his eyes land on his cousin. “Beathan! What are you doing here?”

“I've replaced your father as King, by the councils wishes.” Beathan looks sad. “The kingdom was behind your marriage to prince Anthony.”

“I'm not going to be king then?”

“Not in the north, no.”

Kurt stands and goes over to them, lifting their hands to look at the rings. “These are very pretty, I wish I could have seen you give your vows.”

“Papa..” Anthony shudders with how sad that makes him feel. “I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry, so sorry...”

“Shh. We know.” he pulls his son into his arms, gesturing for Blaine to join him. “But because no one else knows we have something to offer you.”

Blaine wraps around his husband and son. “Have a public double wedding with Timothy in a couple weeks. No one will know you've been married for awhile and you will keep your status as future king and align our two nations with the union between a prince of the north and our heir.”

“You mean it? I'll still be king?”

“Yes, you'll still be king.” Kurt kisses his temple before pulling Aiden into the hug as well.

“Papa, I want to share the throne with Timothy. I want him as my adviser, can you help me make that happen?”

Kurt nods slowly. “Of course, but you know he doesn't like political issues and has never wanted to be on the throne.” 

“I know, but we talked and he wants to stay near and help me be an even better King then if I was alone.”

“Now let's talk about your plans for your next wedding.” Blaine guides them all to sit and talk with beneath about the birthday party and wedding to come.

XxXxXxX

Adam groans as the new little boy wont stop following him. “Go away! I don't want to play with you. I don't even know where you came from.”

“I'm sorry, I just don't know my way around here and Miss Elizabeth left me alone so long...” Sebastian tries not to show how young he still is by crying. His daddy told him when ever he get's scared to hold his chin up high and act brave and you will be brave.

“You should have just stayed there then! I'm late for my riding lessons!” He runs off leaving the boy behind in a random hall with no sign of anyone around to help him.

Sebastian sniffles as he watches the boy run off and rubs at his eyes. If this is what being a prince is, he really doesn't want to be one. He doesn't want to become so mean like the two he's been left with. 

“Are you alright?”

His eyes snap to an open door where another little boy is standing with a large book in his hands. “I'm lost and I was told that Miss Elizabeth was going to watch me while my daddy and Kurt talk about something to do with Aiden, but she left to do something and never came back and then that other boy just wouldn't help me.”

“Adam is like that, he doesn't like anything getting in the way of his schedule.” Alain moves closer, tilting his head at the little boy. “My names Alain, what's yours?”

“Sebastian...”

“Nice to meet you Sebastian.” His smile is so comforting that Sebastian can't help but smile back. “Would you like to come with me and listen to a story? I always go and ready to Michael at this time while he's healing, but the doctor is here checking to see if he's getting any better and said I shouldn't bother him today, so I'm just going to go to my room and read this new book papa got in. It's about a mermaid who falls in love with a human.”

“You want to hang out with me?”

“Of course. If you want to. I don't really have any friends so I might be a bit awkward around you, but you seem nice and I'm a much more responsible person then silly Lizzie.” Alain smiles brighter when Sebastian laughs. “Come on. My rooms this way.”

Later that evening when it's time for dinner, Kurt goes to fetch his son, knowing he's probably hiding with a new book or two and smile brightly when he sees Alain reading the end of the new book to a slowly crying Sebastian with his own tears running down his eyes. He should have warned his son that the mermaid dies in the end, but he didn't want to discourage his son from reading the story. 

“Why couldn't she be with the human?” Sebastian rubs at his eyes when Alain closes the book.

“Because he didn't love her. She wanted him to be happy so she died.”

“That isn't fair. Just because she's different she had to die instead of be happy and in love.”

“Wouldn't you rather see the one you love happy with someone else instead of force them to be with you?”

“Yes... but still I would hope they would look at me for me not what I am.” Sebastian rubs at his eyes again.

“You two are very smart, reading love into that story.” Kurt moves forward and takes the book from his son. “Do you think you are well enough to have dinner or are you both to heart broken over the mermaids demise to eat?”

“Food.” They both chorus before laughing. “Papa can Sebastian sit next to me? I want mean Lizzie and Adam to see that he's really a good kid and they shouldn't have abandoned him like they did.”

“Abandoned? Sebastian did my kids leave you behind?” He groans when Sebastian nods his head. “I am so sorry for that. Yes you may have Sebastian sit next to you Alain. Would you mind showing him to where you can both wash up and I'll see you at the table.”

“Thank you Papa!” Alain hugs his dad before pulling Sebastian towards his bathroom “If you need to change you can borrow some of my clothes, though the pants are cut a bit differently for my body.”

“Because you're a carrier?”

“Yes, but we could ask William or Duncan for a pair of their pants.”

Kurt laughs at how accepting Sebastian seems to be with his son being different and wishes he had heard them talk about it. When he get's back to the dinning hall his good mood falters seeing Elizabeth obviously pissed at watching Aiden and Anthony being the lovey-dovey newlyweds they are. “The boys are on their way, it seems that Sebastian and Alain have grown to be very good friends in the time they've spent together.” He slides into his seat next to Blaine and Sebastian. “Thank you Elizabeth for introducing them to each other.”

“Huh?” She turns towards her papa as other eyes turn towards her.

“Well seeing as I left you to help the young visiting prince make friends and meet all your siblings while we dealt with other issues, I assume that you're the one that had them meet and let them go off alone to read a book together in Alain's room.” That get's Blaine to pay closer attention to what was going on.

“Oh, um, yes. They hit it off so well...”

“Don't finish that sentence.” Kurt snaps. “I know what really happened and you, young lady, are in trouble. I expect the rest of the night to go better as you will be kind to young Sebastian and stop being so hateful towards your brother for marrying Aiden.”

“Papa!”

“Enough!” Kurt narrows his eyes. “You need to start acting like the mature young lady you are instead of a spoiled child that I know you weren't raised as. You pushed Aiden away and he found real love somewhere else. Get over it and I want to to apologize to the young guest because he was upset by being left and it's lucky that your youngest brother has really good timing and found him.” he turn his gaze on Adam as the boy slinks lower in his chair. “Same for you. Apologize to the boy and for the next week, no riding lessons.”

“PAPA!” Adam snaps.

“That's final!” Kurt straightens the napkin in his lap as Blaine watches him with darkened eyes, his husbands always loved authoritative Kurt. “Beathan, I do apologize for my childrens behavior towards your son. They are usually more behaved then this.”

“It's alright. As long as my son is fine.” Beathan looks over to the door as his son comes running in with new clothes on and laughing with Alain. “And it seems he is fine. Having fun son?”

“Yes Daddy! Look Alain let me borrow some nice clothes for dinner and he said I can borrow more for my party!” he runs over hugging his daddy. “Thank you Kurt for letting me stay here. Thank you Blaine for letting me stay here.”

“You are very welcome young man.” Blaine beams down, hiding his fear that he might lose yet another child sooner then he wants too. He's never seen Alain so happy. 

XxXxXxX

It's late when Anthony slips into Aidens room. They had agreed to get ready in their own rooms before slipping in to spend their first night as husbands together. As his blush grows, he knows it's silly to be so nervous. Everyone in their family knows they are wed and the nation would know in a couple weeks, but this night he's scared. No ones ever made love to him before, no matter how many people he's slept with he's always kept that part of himself pure even though he had no idea if he would marry a man or a woman. 

“Anthony?” Aiden turns around from where he was looking out the window. “You look beautiful.”

Anthony blushes more as he plays with the strings on his night shirt. “Thank you.. I.. this is so silly that I'm nervous.”

“Nervous.. that makes two of us.” Aiden stands and makes his way over to his husband showing that he's in nothing but a loose shirt. “We don't have to do anything tonight if you're not ready...”

“I am more then ready to be with you.” Anthony leans in attaching their lips in a kiss that doesn't take long to deepen. 

Hands moving over each others bodies. Night clothes being undone and left to fall to the floor before they back up to the bed and lay down. Moans filling the air as with gasping breaths Anthony teaches his husband how to stretch him. Walking him through every step as he adjusts to the new sensations of being covered by someone else, by letting himself become weak and vulnerable to someone else. Their both shivering when neither can wait any longer and with held breaths their bodies become one, tears sliding from his eyes as Aiden stills above him. 

Their eyes meet after soft lips kiss up the tear tracks and gentle hands caress his cheek and hip. “I love you.” Aiden pants down to his husband. “So very much.”

Anthony cries more as he rocks his hips down onto his husband. “Love you too... forever.”


	5. Chapter 5

Make a Move 5

XxXxXxX

Blaine was not having a good day. How could he have anything but a bad day when he's sitting around a table watching his husband go over the new announcements that will be sent out first thing in the morning to tell everyone that the wedding ball, to take place after the double ceremony, is now to celebrate the wedding of his twin boys. Even though Anthony went off and eloped like Eric had and that brings the count of kids fully grown up and married to three. Why did they have to grow up so fast? Not only grow up, but if the ever expanding waistline on Jeff was anything to go by, he wasn't to far from being a grandfather. At least he'll have a baby around to coo over and spoil rotten. Isn't that what grandparents are for? Spoiling their newest family members? 

Then there was the other issue that has his eyes narrowed and mind working a mile a minute on how he'll be nice about what he sees. The constant smiles and giggles one of his youngest keeps giving that new little prince of the north Sebastian. Given, the boy is adorable and kind. Has a very supportive father, he'll pass final judgment on them when the mother and two baby girls show up, but still. All those kind acts and nice words eventually turn into one of his kids coming to him saying he wants to marry them when they get older. Then he just has to sit through another engagement meeting with his way to young son happy as a puppy and a husband trying to keep him from growling about how he doesn't want his babies growing up that fast. The only one who seems to be sharing in his misery is Elizabeth. 

How long can one girl glare daggers at a man she ignored for the past few years when he had been coming to woo her, against his royal decree of no suitors until 16? It's not like it was a really big surprise that Aiden had feelings for Anthony and just didn't know what they were until now. Anyone could see how much time they had spent together the last few years/ Drinking and getting into trouble in town. The letters they had been sending back and forth. Even when his son was gaining one of the worse reputations anyone in the royal family has ever had, they still remained close. 

“You look like I will when my children get old enough to not need me anymore.”

Looking towards the voice and smiling slightly. “They grow up way to fast.”

Beathan sits down next to Blaine. “Our boys seem to have hit it off well, I'm happy for them. Sebastian has found it hard to make friends where we've been living.”

“Same for Alain.” he can't help closing his eyes as he knows Sebastian is a good thing for his son. “Your boy will make a fine king one day.”

“Thank you, majesty.”

“Blaine, please. No need to be so formal between us.”

“Thank you Blaine.”

One of the servants enters leading a lady with one bundle in her arms and another small child clinging to her traveling skirt. “Majesties the Lady Smyth.”

“Mama!!” Sebastian takes off running to hug around his mothers unoccupied leg while Kurt dismisses the servant with a thank you.

“Oh my sweet sweet boy! Have you been behaving?” 

“Yes mama!” Sebastian grins up at her sparkling green eyes as his dad kisses her cheek and then the babies forehead.

“Alice, my love, let me introduce you to their majesties Blaine and Kurt, kings of the central kingdom. My wife, Lady Alice Smyth and our daughters Nicole” he places a hand on the slowly waking up infant. “and Sarah.” Beathan scoops up the toddler that gives up sucking her thumb to hug her dad.

“It's a huge pleasure to meet you, we've heard so much about you from your husband.” Kurt moves closer to coo at the toddler while Blaine slips in to see the baby. “Let me introduce you to at least the part of our family that is gathered here right now.”

“Kurt, can I introduce Alain to mama?” Sebastian gives him those pleading eyes that Blaine knows so well, since he gives them to Kurt all the time.

“Of course. It's only right that you make the introduction of your friend.” Kurt laughs as Sebastian runs over to pull his son towards them. In the time it takes them to get back to the group Kurt has introduced Eric and Jeff, Timothy and Richard, Elizabeth, and Lucus. Leaving Anthony to be introduced to them by Aiden.

“I wanna go first!” Sebastian cuts Aiden off with a huge pout on his face. “Please mama, let me go first!”

“Of course my dear.” Alaice smiles, holding back the laugh she wants to let go on how adorable her son is being and how happy she is that he's finally found a friend.”

“Mama, this is Prince Alain Anderson and he's my friend. Alain this is my mama, sissy, and nini.”

“Sebastian.” Beathan scolds him a bit.

“Sorry. Sarah, she's only 2 but still ends up in all my things, and Nicole who isn't even one yet! She's so tiny!”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Alain bows with practiced ease. “I hope the trip wasn't to hard on little Nicole.”

“The trip was quite pleasant as Nicole has a habit of falling asleep in the sway of a carriage. Thank you.” Yes. Alice likes this young man and Blaine can fully see his son being part of this other family already. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. “Now Aiden I think you have someone to introduce to us as well.”

“My husband, Anthony.”

“But I thought...” She looks at everyone for clarification.

“It's a very long story. How about I call the nursemaid to take the little ones for some freshening up and we'll go over what's happening and the plans for Sebastian’s birthday tomorrow.” Kurt gives the orders to one of the guards in the room and they all sit down to relax. Except Elizabeth who huffs and leaves after hearing her brother being referred to as married to her man.

XxXxXxX

“Why did you have me get up early with you?” Blaine yawns as he watches his husband pass out stacks of notices to a large group of servants dressed to deliver them.

“Because they are your sons as well and you wanted to help me make sure these are distributed quickly.” Kurt eyes Blaine as he's falling asleep standing up. “But you decided to keep us both up to late last night and now you're to tired.”

“Um.. last night was good.” His large smile and slowly pinkening cheeks has Kurt turning bright red knowing full well the man is now day dreaming about the three times they went at it last night.

Leaning in close Kurt whispers just loud enough for him to hear. “Help me hand out the rest of the stacks and get everyone on their way to delivering them and I'll give you a repeat of last night.” 

With that the King is up and barking out orders and tossing stacks into empty arms until the last of the riders are out the door and he turns hungry eyes on his husband. “You said?”

“That I did.” Kurt laughs before wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him hungrily. “Let's stop by the kitchen for something to nibble on, before I let you nibble on me.” 

XxXxXxX

Alain knows he should have waited for his papa to wake up before starting on his current project, but he just couldn't wait anymore. It was Sebastian's birthday and the family tradition is for this special breakfast to be made by hand, not ordered from the cooks. He's gotten all the ingredients mixed and it's in the oven waiting for him to pull it out, which he does very carefully.

The first thing Kurt and Blaine hear over their own giggling from teasing each other, is a pained scream. Followed by a loud crash and servants rushing around panicked. Their happy smiles fade when one of them runs into the hall with tears in her eyes and faces them, pointing back towards the kitchen. “The prince.... I must send for the doctor!”

Blaine doesn't wait another second running into the room with his husband to find Alain held down as the cook applies cool wet clothes to what looks to be some rather large burns on the side of his face and right arm. “What happened?” Kurt rushes to check the wounds and help get them covered. 

“He was making that special cake your majesties make every time someone in the family has a birthday. He refused any help, which seemed to be alright until he went to take it out of the fire. There must have been an air pocket and it wasn't quite done because it popped and some landed on his face.” The cook changes out one of the rags that has grown hot out with another cool one. “It's when he jumped from that before I could get to him that it just went all over. I swear I didn't turn my back on him for more then a second while he was in here.”

“It's alright, the doctors been sent for and it was just an accident.” Kurt coos down at his son that has big tears streaming down his face and a constant 'I'm sorry' rolling off his tongue. “Let's get him to his room. Bring lots of cool water and fresh rags, nothing that's dirty.” He has Blaine carry their son towards his room. “Cook, can you get the ingredients ready for another cake? I know why he was making it and it might make him feel better later to have a couple of them. I'll send Eric down to make them with you so it still has the family touch to them.”

“Majesty?”

“It's someone that means something to Alain's birthday today.” The cook smiles before getting his staff to gather the needed material while Kurt Hurries off to grab Eric and tell him what's happened and what needs to be made before he goes into Alain's room. A small crowd of rob wearing family gathering outside the door after they heard all the commotion. “How is he?”

“Trying to fall asleep on me.” Blaine gently wakes his son back up before adding more cool cloths.

“Sorry papa.” Alain sniffles back some more tears as his eyes try to close again. “I just wanted to make it special... sorry daddy.”

Kurt caresses the light brown locks off his sons sweaty forehead before feeling for a fever. “It's alright, I know why you did it and this was just an accident. It could have happened to anyone.”

“I ruined his special day. You always say birthdays are special days.” 

Laughing lightly as Kurt rolls his eyes at the fact Blaine just caught on what was happening. “You care about that boy a lot huh?”

“He's my only friend.”

“Well don't worry. After the doctor checks you over, you can still give him his special present. Eric is in the kitchen making you some new goodies.” He looks at the burns along his sons face, hiding his sadness at seeing that they will probably leave a slight scar. “Then your friend can come in here and you can share his special birthday treats with him.”

“Thank you papa!”

Servant shows the doctor in the second he gets there and Kurt leaves Blaine inside with him after getting the diagnosis to go tell everyone else. He's a bit surprised they have had chairs pulled into the hall to sit and wait in front of the door for news. Even Michael is curled up in Anthony's arms “he's going to be fine. There was just a slight accident in the kitchen when he was making something very special for the birthday boy this morning. He's going to have bandages and creams to put on hourly until the healing starts, but it shouldn't interfere with him attending the wedding or having time for his friend on his birthday. Why doesn't everyone go and get dressed and you can see him when the doctors done cleaning him up.”

“Kurt... is he really going to be ok?” Sebastian can't help how his voice cracks with worry, his mother trying to comfort her son with an arm on his shoulder.

Kneeling down to the boys level, Kurt nods. “He's going to be fine, but he's also going to have some scars that might never go away.”

“I don't care about the scars. As long as he's ok. I don't even care if I still have a party today because it wont be the same if he isn't there.” Sebastian looks up at his mom. “Mama out of all the kids I've meet, he's the only one that's bee open and honest with me and is my friend not because of who papa is and how much land we have, but because we like the same things.”

“Then I think you should go get dressed and then we can go pick flowers, because flowers always makes me feel better when I'm hurt. After that, you can tell him yourself that he's your special friend.”

“Thank you mama!” He runs off towards his room to get dressed.

“Alice, I think we might need to sit down and talk in the next couple years.” Kurt laughs right along with her. 

She pats his shoulder. “I think so too. My husband wont like that though, he's not looking forward to marriage arrangements and such since he's now a king with an heir.”

“No wonder we're all getting along so well, Blaine is the same way with all our children.”

“Speaking of, go back to your son. We'll be by later to see him.”

“Come by in about an hour. Alain was making something very special for Sebastian and Eric is finishing it up for him.”

“Really? Then we shall see you in an hour.”

Kurt watches her leave before going back in just as the doctor is finishing cleaning everything up. “His face wont scar to bad, but his hand will. His skin may end up being more sensitive as well, but we will have to see when he's fully healed.”

“Thank you doctor.” they both shake his hand before sitting at their sons side.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth knows she shouldn't do this, but with everyone distracted after Alain and his silly cooking accident she knows there isn't a better time. Her eyes watch as Aiden strolls through the garden having left Anthony with Michael in order to keep him calm since the two younger boys have become closer with Michaels disability and Alain taking care of him. Should she feel bad for what she's about to do? Maybe, but she doesn't want to think about that. She wants to prove a point. 

Hurrying over to Aiden when he stops to look in the fountain, Elizabeth grabs his shoulder turning him before attaching their lips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Holding on as he tries to push her off. The second someone else pulls her off his hand swipes across his face as their eyes meet and it's barely seconds before Elizabeth finds herself in the fountain. Aiden looks over, expecting to see Anthony standing there pissed at what happened but he sees Timothy instead. Red faced as he glares down at his sister sputtering water and trying to get up with her now very heavy soaked skirts.

“What do you think you're doing?” Timothy yells at her, voice more snarly then Aiden has ever heard it and judging by Elizabeth’s face, she's never seen him like this either.

“Proving a point!”

“What point? That you are completely insane? That you have no pride? That you want to hurt your brother by attacking his husband while his back is turned?” 

“There is no way he could love Anthony after courting me for 8 years!”

“Why? Because you're so perfect that you can keep a man from how he truly feels?”

“Enough!” They both freeze and look towards Aiden. “Elizabeth there was a time that I was very fond of you, but that was a very long time ago. The past few years, things have changed. My feelings have changed.” He reaches a hand out to help her from the water. “You grew up to be someone that didn't need me and then my heart started to find what it truly wanted.”

“But..”

“Let me finish.” He takes his jacket off and wraps it about her shoulders as she starts to shiver. “Anthony and I have spent so much time together over the years while you pushed me away, for some strange reason that I don't even know about, he kept me company. We grew closer and at some point I started wanting to spend more time with him then you. When I showed up this time and you told me that your birthday was going to be spent giving others your time, it hurt but not as much as I thought it would.” He caresses her cheek to get some of the dripping water off. “We got drunk together a few times. Talked a lot. One thing he said was it was to bad that I had to have an heir otherwise I could marry anyone in the family and it clicked. I wanted it to be him and all the sweet hints he had sent my way over the years about being with a boy instead of you just made me think how right he was and I realized I loved him.”

“You really love him.. like really love him?”

“Yes I do.”

“But there's still time! You still have to consummate...”

Timothy laughs. “They have!” He shakes his head when they both look towards him. “Anthony has a limp and has had that limp ever since you got married and I know he's never walked like that before. Even with all his sleeping around.”

“Oh.” Elizabeth holds the jacket closer. “I'm sorry.” She curls in on herself. “I do love you though.”

“No you don't. You love the idea of me, not me.” Aiden leans in and kisses her cheek. “I'll always have special feelings for you, but as my sister not anything else.”

She doesn't say anything as she hurries away clinging to his jacket. “She'll forgive you some day.”

“I know Timmy, but I wish she hadn't kissed me. Though, I admit that it confirmed to me that your brother is the only one I want to kiss and that women have no.. um.. appeal to me.”

Timothy laughs hard before leading his brother-in-law back inside. “Welcome to the world of being gay and having a husband that is bi.”

“You think he might leave me one day?”

“I doubt Anthony will ever look somewhere else. He's been lost ever since the girl he was wooing used him. With you he has love.”

“Who has love?” Anthony meets them at the garden doors with a confused look on his face. “And as entertaining as it was, why is Elizabeth soaking wet?”

“It's a long story.” Aiden wraps himself around Anthony, causing his husband to smile happily before their lips connect. “just know that the end of it proves without a doubt that I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

“Come to bed with me?”

“Aiden!” His face turns bright red as he looks back towards Timothy. “I mean.. we..”

“Oh I know what you've been up to brother dearest so just go be the happy newly weds you are.” 

“Timmy...”

“Just go! I'll go check on Michael and Alain before settling down with Richard to make sure our wedding night plans are still set in stone.” He walks off leaving the two boys wrapped up in each other blushing from head to toe.

“He knows. Apparently, I make you walk funny.” Aiden grins until Anthony swats him on the chest and takes off running towards their bedroom.

XxXxXxX

Sebastian didn't say anything when his mother brought him back to Alain's room and they were meet with soft crying. When Kurt looked back towards them as he threw away the old bandages and let them see a freshly wrapped prince with his oldest brother sitting next to him and a tray with cakes on it. There's even a box with a bow on it and all Sebastian can do is gasp.

“He's a little sore and has a slight fever, but I hope you can ignore his looks and pain and let him do this for you.” Kurt guides the small boy over towards his son. “Alain he's here just like I promised.”

Alain slowly sits up with Eric's help before he smiles. “I'm so sorry I got hurt on your birthday.”

“It's ok.” Sebastian crawls up onto the bed when Kurt tells him he can. “Are you alright? Like really alright? Mama said you got hurt making something for me... and that makes me feel so sad, but happy. No ones ever made me anything themselves.” He smiles shyly. “Except mama. She has made me pancakes before.”

Kurt sits back with Alice and shushes Blaine when he comes in to check on Alain. Blaine isn't happy, but he sits down to watch what he thinks is the end of his son wanting to be single.

“Eric had to finish it, but papa and daddy make these cakes for us for our birthday and I thought that because you were here and not at home that I'd make it for you.” He fidgets as his skin starts to hurt. “But it didn't go so well and hit my skin and then... I'm sorry.”

“It's ok! Is this it?” Sebastian picks up one of the cakes as Alain says it is. He takes a big bit and grins. “this tastes so good! Thank you! Here.” he breaks a piece off and feeds it to Alain while he starts to talk to him like they always talk to show that because his friend is hurt, it didn't ruin his birthday. 

Blaine get's up and leaves as his chest hurts and tears want to spring to his eyes.

“Love?” Kurt comes up behind him with a worried look.

His smile slowly grows before falling again. “I'm going to lose him.”

“In a way, yes.” Kurt hugs his husband close. “I know he's below your age for...”

“If they ask, I'll agree to sit down even if the boys are just friends. I'll sit and talk with them.”

“I'm so proud of you love.” He hears a mumble come from Blaine. “What was that?”

“Can I get a reward because you're proud?”

Kurt laughs before kissing his husband. “Go. I'll be right there after letting Eric and Alice know we'll be leaving Alain in their care.”


	6. Chapter 6

Make a Move 6  
XxXxXxX

“Aiden, please…” His voice sounds desperate even to his own ears, but there’s no other way to get what he wants across to the other man. “There’s no reason for you to do this. Really there isn’t.” Hands clinging to his husbands’ shirt, Anthony tries to stop him from going out the door where Richard is waiting. It was stupid how he agreed that keeping the tradition of not seeing your groom for 24 hours before the wedding. All he really wants is to spend another night wrapped up in those strong arms that make him feel whole again.

“Love you know we talked about this and we both agreed that it would be better for appearances if I went with Richard tonight and arrived with him tomorrow.” Aiden reaches up to caress one soft cheek. “This will be the last night we ever spend apart.”

“Liar.” There will always be trips that both of them can’t go on because of royal obligations.

“How so? Your parents haven’t left each other’s side during their marriage.”

“True, but they also had a different family dynamic then we do.”

“What’s so different between them and us?”

“Papa didn’t have family in the north he may need to visit when I’m not able to go with you.”

“Oh love.” Aiden kisses his husbands cheek. “That’s not going to happen and if it does, that’s why Timothy will be here to cover for you so that you can come with me.”

“How about we start that mindset now.” His arms pull Aiden in closer as his face snuggles into that perfect spot between shoulder and neck that he fits into perfectly and he can smell his husbands scent. “Stay here tonight. Make love to me. Hold me. I don’t care, just don’t leave.”

“Anthony…”

“Stay.” Anthony starts to kiss along that perfect soft skin on his husbands’ neck. “Stay with me.” His kisses move up over that soft neck and his jaw as he makes his way towards those perfect lips. “Make love to me.”

“Yes.” 

As their lips connect in heated passion before Anthony hits the wall with his back they ignore the throat being cleared behind them. Even the second time someone tries to get their attention, they ignore it. It’s only when a very upset voice that belongs to Blaine gets very loud and clearly states. “Get off my son.” Their eyes snap over to the very upset looking Blaine with a laughing Kurt behind him. “Or at least have the decency not to defile him in the hallway. It’s hard enough to accept that he’s 18 and married without having to see him acting all grown up.”

“Sorry dad.” Anthony only says it to calm his dad down.

On the other hand Aiden is bright red with embarrassment as he moves away from his husband. “I’m sorry he was just too hard to no to.”

“Not the best thing to say when the father of your husband is glaring at you.” Kurt still can’t keep the laugh in.

“I’m not glaring.” The pout Blaine pulls gets Kurt cooing at him. 

“Of course dear. You’re just trying to burn a hole in the back of your son-in-laws head.”

“He shouldn’t be all over Anthony like that.”

“They are married and we talked about this. Our babies grow up and will start making babies of their own.” Kurt kisses Blaine softly. 

“But… but… ugh!! Just go meet up with Richard! He’s outside waiting for you so that you can leave and spend the next 24 hours away from your significant others.” Blaine grumbles out as he melts under the attention Kurt is giving him.

“Yes sir.” Aiden hurries off down the hallway leaving Anthony behind gaping at him.

“What the… Dad! Why did you have to do that! I didn’t want him to go for the next 24 hours, I want him here with me!”

Kurt wraps an arm around his son. “Just relax and come say goodbye to hm.”

“Maybe he won’t come back…”

“Blaine!” Kurt let’s Anthony go to drag his husband away berating him for being so mean. Neither of them see the wide eyed fear on their sons face. 

They don’t hear him start to gasp when his tears try to escape while he follows them slowly towards the front door. They don’t see the images going through his head of all the people he’s loved and given into before they left him behind. His first love crossing his mind’s eye as she laughed at him after their night in bed and how stupid he must have been to think she loved him and not the crown. His brother, Eric, leaving him behind while Timothy grew further away from him. He can’t control the gasping breaths or how much his chest hurts as images of Aiden not coming back float through his mind or worse yet deciding that Elizabeth really is the right choice for him. He just knows that once Aiden has left he’ll never come back to him even if he’s said that he would. 

“Now you two need to be back fairly early tomorrow and meet Blaine at the chapel to make sure you have the right suits and can be in place for when I show up with Timothy and Anthony.” Kurt keeps a sturdy hand wrapped around his husbands’ shoulders as they talk about the plans for the wedding in the morning. “Then later that afternoon we will have the ball to celebrate your marriages. Timothy and Richard will stay here for the first week until your sisters’ birthday ball…”

“She should have one.” Timothy grumbles out.

“Be nice. You can always help her snag a new attraction that isn’t married into the family already.” Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Yes Papa.” Timothy leans in closer to Richard. “Aiden, are you alright?”

“I’m just worried about Anthony.” His eyes are trained on where his husband stopped walking. “He really doesn’t want me to go tonight and I don’t really want to leave him alone. There’s still a lot of issues he’s still trying to get over.”

“Issues?” Blaine snaps his eyes back towards his son and then back to Aiden. “What issues?”

“Everyone he loves leaves him or plans a future that doesn’t involve him in it.” Aiden smiles sadly when he sees the tears streaming down his loves face. “I should… Anthony!” He takes off running towards where Anthony had been standing and is now passed out on the ground. Fast labored breathing hits his ears as the man in his arms tries to pull in enough oxygen to try as his body shivers and sweat pours out of his skin mixing with the tears streaming from his eyes. “Sh. Just breathe love. Please just breathe.” In the background he can hear someone calling for the doctor to be fetched as Blaine joins Aiden on the ground trying to see what he can do to help his son. “No. No love don’t close your eyes. Keep them open and breathe with me. You just need to breathe and stay awake. I’m here. I’m here and not going anywhere so you better not go anywhere either.” 

“Aiden we need to move him…”

“We’re not moving him until he’s breathing!” Aiden grabs his husbands face with both hands and forces him to look him straight in the eyes. “You can do this. Just breathe. Breathe and talk to me. I need to hear your voice.”

Everything goes quiet except the wheezing breathes coming from the body lying on the ground. They wait for what feels like hours, though is only a few minutes before the gasping breathes slow down to match the even pulls Aiden is doing to try and get his husband to calm down. It’s happy tears that stream down Aiden’s face when the color starts to return to his husband before he makes a retching noise and they have to move fast to roll him over so that he can throw up. It’s then that the doctor rides up and rushes towards them starting to check the man over.

Its hours later. Hours after the doctor prescribed rest and liquids for the night for Anthony and Aiden put his foot down refusing to leave while Anthony is so weak. It’s been hours since they were told their son had a nervous attack that when he could talk was confirmed that he was afraid of Aiden leaving him like everyone else has. The sun is setting as Kurt finally has the strength to confront Blaine over what happened and how they could be so blind and unfortunate to have so much happening in such a short amount of time. 

Arms wrapped around his husband and holding him tight while he smiles slowly. “It isn’t our bad luck, they are just tests to see what we can deal with and a promise for a greater future. You had your horrible youth that brought you to me and I had the fear of being married off to someone I’d never care about let alone love.” 

“But with Michael still not talking, Alain having the burns on his face, Elizabeth being less then lady like, Timothy having to deal with the horrors of being picked up and bullied, Anthony having issues with being left behind, and Eric praying nighty that his child this time around doesn’t die and that his husband makes it through aright, I think our family has had its fair share of bad luck.”

“And bright futures ahead.” Blaine kisses him softly. “Things will get better.”

“This coming from the man who can’t stand to see his kids grow up and start lives of their own.” 

“This is coming from a man that can see that it’s alright to let our kids grow up and become adults if it means I get to see their faces light up when that special someone whispers to them that they love them or say something that just brings that sparkle to their eyes the way that I make your eyes sparkle.”

“I love you. So much Blaine. Even after all these years.”

“Love you too angel of mine.” Blaine kisses him as he leads his husband back towards the bed. “Let’s get to bed.”

“You just want me on my back.” Kurt laughs as Blaine strips them both of their clothes.

“Maybe.” His golden eyes shine with mischief. “Though I was thinking you could have me on my back tonight so that I can watch everything you do and see how it makes you feel.”

“That. Is. The. Best. Idea. Ever.” Kurt kisses him between each word before pushing Blain down on the bed and crawl over him before their lips meet in a needy kiss and they both get lost to the night.

XxXxXxXxX

Bright and early the next day the entire palace was in an uproar as guests started to show up for the ball later that day and other, that were lucky to be on the guest list, were preparing for the double wedding. Anthony was being dressed with tender hands by Kurt, while Blaine headed off with Aiden to meet Richard at the chapel. 

“Are you feeling any better today son?” Kurt runs a brush through the lovely hair his son inherited from his father. “You gave us quite a scare yesterday.”

Voice a little rugged Anthony nods and answers. “Much better today. I just… I’m sorry Papa. My head got so full of all my fears and things that would never happen again that it just over took me and the next thing I know I couldn’t breathe and that just made it all worse.”

“Aiden said you were afraid of being left.”

“Yes I am. Everyone I’ve ever given my heart to fully have done something to prove that I’m not loved by them or my mind makes up that they don’t love me the way I love them.” He turns to face his papa. “I was afraid Aiden would go away for the night and realize I’m not what he wants or needs in his life and leave me… for Elizabeth.”

“You know he would never leave you. He married you.”

“Marriage doesn’t mean anything if your heart isn’t in it.”

“Good thing your marriage is all heart then.”

They both laugh a bit before slipping the cravat on so Kurt can tie it. “Not as much love as Timothy and Richard have.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Just because your brother has known for the past 8 years that Richard is the one for him and he’s loved him from nearly the day they’ve meet, I think you and Aiden have a love just as strong because it took you a long time to realize that’s what it really was. Love was just natural between the two of you and I am so happy to see your smile back and I know he’s the one that put it there.”

“Papa, you’re going to make me cry.” Anthony wipes at his leaking eyes before hugging his papa tight. Grinning wider when Timothy sticks his head into the room.

“Papa, do I look alr- Oh! Anthony you looks really good in that suit!” Timothy rushes over to his brother and grinning from ear to ear. “You seem so calm too. I wish I was as relaxed as you were. I just... I can’t stop shaking or rushing about.”

Kurt laughs at his other son and pulls him into a hug to calm him down. “Wedding day jitters are quite normal.”

“I had them the first time around and we ran off to get married.” Anthony laughs and hugs his brother as well, making a Timmy sandwich. “By the way, you look beautiful Timmy. Richard is very lucky to have you coming down the aisle to become his husband.”

“Thank you…”

Across town at the same chapel Blaine was married in, the king is having happy memories of the day that brought Eric and Kurt into his family and the night 18 years ago that brought them their twins. His eyes sweep down to the two men that are going to be brought into his family by the end of the day and his smile grows wider when he realizes he’s alright letting go. Timothy will be a Sterling and Aiden will, for a second time, become an Anderson. Their smiles are what seals the deal with him. The smiles on their faces that lets him know that they are thinking about his sons. He’s a bit sad that neither set can go on a proper honeymoon until after his daughters 16th birthday party, but he doesn’t think they will be missing much. He would have rather stayed home with Kurt instead of traipsing across the country. His mental wanderings are broken when he sees that people are starting to show up and be let in while the two boys hurry off to finish getting into their suits and he hurries to join them.

The rest of the day is a giant blur as the chapel fills up and the music starts. Blaine and Kurt standing in front of their thrones along the side with the Smyth and the Sterling families. The boys make their way in a practiced march up the aisle and joined hands followed by joined lives. Cheers going up as the two pairs kiss to seal the marriages. Sebastian claps loud enough for him and Alain and Michael, seeing as he’s sitting with the two injured boys instead of with his family. Eric Stands proudly to see his brothers looking so happy and makes Elizabeth cheer for them seeing as he snuck her into the chapel to see how happy Aiden is with his husband. 

The ball goes off without a hitch as everyone loves how simple and beautiful Timothy had decorated everything. The couple danced and greeted all their guests. They even snuck off to peek in and spend some time with Jeff in his room with Eric a constant watch as the baby was going to be born sooner rather than later. They even spend some time with Elizabeth, though she only snips at them and complains about everything. Her sour mood doesn’t sour the evening. Nothing can. Not even when one of the servants rushes in and tells the family that just minutes after the couples had left them, Jeff went into labor. 

As the sun sets and the families are gathered in the sitting room waiting to hear from the doctor about the newest member of the family all of their faces light up when Eric rushes in with a crying pink bundle in his arms. “It’s a girl.” His teary smile grows bigger when the nursemaid carries in another bundle. “And her brother.” No one is upset over their wedding day being shared by the newest members of the family. 

That night both new couples settle in as officials husbands to share the night in a very special way. They switch positions with their husbands. Anthony carefully takes the last innocence Aiden has to offer as Timothy nervously preps and makes love to Richard for the first, and for them probably last, time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

Make a Move 7

XxXxXxX  
The first wailing cry of the morning brought a smile to the tired new fathers face. His grin growing even more when he walks into the nursery to see his dad cuddling and cooing at the small girl in his arms while his papa changes the little boys diaper.  
“You both know that I am more than capable of taking care of my kids.”  
Blaine looks up with a sheepishly guilty look on his face. “We were just thinking you would like to sleep in again. Take some time and look after Jeff while we get to know our grandkids.”

“Uh huh. That’s been your excuse for the past week.” Eric goes over and coos down at his daughter. “Little Miss Katelynn, it’s your grandda using you as a reason to not attend to his daughters many suitors that are here for her ball this evening where they will try to fight for her hand and draw her attentions away from her brothers husband?”

Kurt covers his laugh with a loud cough that startles David in front of him, making the boy cry. “Your dad know your grandda very well, doesn’t he David? Hum?” Kurt snuggles and soothes the small boy in his arms. “What you’re missing in that statement is how addicted to babies your dad is and since it seems that I won’t be having anymore, he is focusing on yours.”

“I thought that second part was known by everyone.” Eric goes over to kiss his sons forehead. “You can visit them as often as you want, but don’t use them as a way to ignore the fact your daughter is now 16 and by you law old enough to start courting.”

“When did you start knowing me so well?” Blaine looks at his son with a new feeling of pride at how mature he’s become over the years.  
“That would be the day you found me in the library and we talked about all the things we had in common.”  
“You were…”

“Yes I was only a child then, but it’s the day I started to learn who you were and how proud I would be to call you my daddy.”

“Eric...”

“Now you made him cry.” Kurt kisses one wet cheek. “Blaine, love, we really do need to go get ready for the ball and start greeting all of our guests.”

“But…”

“Katlynn will still be here later. Our son has no need or desire to move out yet.”

“Or ever.” Eric picks up his daughter from his dads arms. “Anthony asked me to stay on as his head of the knights. I’ll being charge of the kingdoms security.”  
“He already asked you?” Blaine seems pretty surprised that his son has made any moves towards when he’ll be running the Kingdome. “We haven’t even talked to him about when he will be crowned king yet.”

“I think a lot of it has to do with his fear of being left behind.” He kisses her forehead before laying the tiny girl in the crib next to her brother. “We’ve talked about his panic attack the day before the wedding and his fears from before.” 

“I thought it was just stress.” Kurt guides the two adults out of the nursery so that the drooping eyes on the babies stay closed. “I’ve never seen him so…”

“Vulnerable.” Blaine finishes.  
“He was afraid that if Aiden left for the night, he wouldn’t come back. It’s left over from all the people he’s loved leaving him.” Eric passes the message along to the nursemaid that the babies are napping before going with his dads to a sitting room. “Timothy started to plan leaving him when they were 10, I left him, the first person he though he was in love with used him and left him, and it’s just been a downward spiral from there. He has issues, but now that he has Aiden I think he’ll start to get stronger.”

“He’s not going to be happy when we move out like my parents did.” Blaine groans.  
“I think he’ll be fine with it as long as you stay in contact and visit more often then our grandparents do. They moved quite a bit away. I know Jeff and I are looking at a nice sized property to the east of here. It’s still on the palace lands, but it’s far enough away that we can raise our kids without being in the way of the palace operations and then I’ll be close enough to ride in to do my job.”

“You’ll be a great addition to the palace advisors.” Blaine thinks out loud.  
“I think you’ll be good for Anthony as well.” Kurt squeezes his sons shoulder.  
“He’s asked Timothy and Richard to be on his team as well. He wants Timothy to be there to tell him what he sees and allow his brother a say in the way things are done. He wants his brother close and he respects his view of what’s going on around him along with Richards honest and trustworthy manor.”

“I guess the next step would be to decide when we’re going to retire and where we plan to live.” Blaine smiles sadly as he realizes that all his babies are grown and moving on and he’s actually alright with that.  
XxXxXxX  
That evening, after dragging themselves out of their blissful wedding beds, Anthony and Timothy walk into the ball room to celebrate their sisters sixteenth birthday. The only reason they really came was because Eric promised that he and Jeff were going to make their first appearance after the birth of their twins and help the newlyweds to figure out which of the suitors lives the furthest away so that they can make sure Elizabeth ends up further away then she thinks she will. Alright, so Eric kind of agreed to that to keep them from actually doing that. It isn’t right for them to drop down to her level.  
The evening was going perfectly with all these men that just wanted to dance and flirt with Elizabeth, while Blaine glared daggers at most of them and Kurt smiled pleasantly as he made sure to talk with the ones that spent the most time with their eldest daughter while Elizabeth tried her best to apologize to her brothers and new in-laws. Timothy and Anthony spent most of the time trying to ignore her while talking with the princes and other suitors between comparing notes about their similar sex lives. This last bit may or may not have caused Eric to blush and Aiden to make an excuse to go talk with Jeff while Richard tried to convince Timothy that topping once isn’t a good way to judge if you like it or not, since he rather enjoyed being the bottom for once.  
By the end of the night, Timothy and Richard had new things to try after they get to their honeymoon location which included Timmy agreeing to try topping again. Anthony and Aiden didn’t wait until morning to leave since they were heading way up north to see where Aiden grew up and get his things ready to be sent back to the palace. Jeff surprised everyone by staying most of the night with short trips to check on the babies when his worries grew too big and Kurt would laugh at the new parents as he shooed them away to check on the sleeping angels and get their nerves settled. Elizabeth ended up fawning over a couple different men who made her second guess what she had ever seen in Aiden and if she secretly preferred the prince from the southern Kingdome just because he’s far away from the north and sweet talked her into believing that he’s waited years for her to come of age so that he could come and try to win her favor. The only one that was sad, was Alain.  
The ball signaled that it had been a week since Sebastian and the Smyths had left for the North to settle into their new roll as rulers and also the first time Alain had to face a group of people without the encouraging words of his friend. The stares he had gotten all day had him wishing that he was stronger like Michael, who seemed to take the sympathetic words and looks in stride. It’s even worse knowing that the burns and discoloration were going to be permanent, all the whispers and sad faces proved to him that no one would ever want to get to know him for who he is inside instead of his outward appearance and title.  
XxXxXxX  
The next year found the suitors for Elizabeth narrowed down to the prince from the south, a young man that was only a year older than her. Prince Albert had quickly won over Kurt with how much he cared for Elizabeth more than her title and Blaine by how accepting he was of their unusual family design, seeing as it’s never been heard of for a crown prince to be looking for a surrogate to carry the next heir to the throne. Because of this, Blaine was more open to talk marriage and they started to plan a wedding for her 18th birthday.  
Eric moved out not long after David and Katlynn turned one, Jeff stressing that as nice as t was to live in the palace he was really looking forward to get back to being their own family. It was a beautiful plot of land on the edge of the palace lands, a house that had to have work done on it first since it hadn’t been used for a few generations now. The history behind the property was once where one of the past queens had used to get away from palace life and be with her children so that they would grow up with strong family values. What no one saw coming after the new family had settled into their home, was Alain asking to go with them.  
“Papa. Daddy. Please let me go with them.” He pleaded over dinner a few months after Eric and his family had left, his siblings all looking at him in with a mixture of emotions.  
“Alain we’ve been over this already, there is no reason for you to move in with your brother.” Blaine enforces back towards his son. “Besides, you don’t know if he would want you to live with them.”  
“But Dad I’ve talked with him already and both he and Jeff are happy to welcome me to live with them.”

Kurt sighs softly as he studies his son. "Why do you want to leave your home so badly?”

“Because I don’t feel like I belong here. Don’t misunderstand, I do love all of you, so much but I need to be away from the whispers and sad looks I get.” His hands run sadly over the scars still standing out on his skin. “I can’t heal emotionally if I can hear how people feel sorry for me. How they think I’ll never find a husband who loves me for more than my title and dowry because of what I look like now. Even Michael has to deal with all the mumbles and sympathy.”

Michael nods stuttering out in a way they have all gotten used to. “I-I Ha-ha-te it.” His voice had started to come back in the past few months, but there was still no sign of his legs working and no one could say if his ability to talk will continue to improve or not.  
“If you both feel like it’s too hard to be around the servants and other dignitaries, then why is it that just you are asking to leave Alain?” Blaine eyes his sons.  
“Because Michael was afraid you would never give him a chance to leave since he still can’t walk and his voice is slowly coming back. Even though Eric said he is more than welcome as well that way he can have a quieter environment to heal in away from prying eyes and judgmental stares.”  
“Alright.” Kurt puts a hand over his husbands to shush him from objecting. “We’ll let you both go on a trial base to see if it helps you become stronger. It isn’t our place to hold you in a situation that hinders your growth and happiness, but promise you will both visit often because you’re still our babies.” Kurt laughs as Alain runs around the table to throw himself into a hug with his papa. 

“Thank you papa. Thank you.”

“We’ll also keep talking about all these missives you’ve been sending back and forth with Sebastian.” Kurt whispers to his son so that Blaine can’t hear and draws a deep blush from his son.  
“I really don’t like having so many of our children gone…” Blaine mumbles.  
“Love, you know there will be a day that they are all gone from our home and living their own lives, right?”

“Yes, but not when their 11!”  
A week later and a few fights with Blaine about how things will work with his sons being away from home and Michael and Alain were moved in with Eric.  
XxXxXxX  
The next year finds Elizabeth getting married to Albert on her 18th birthday. A ceremony that was so extravagant that everyone would always remember the event, Blaine most of all. Not only did he give his first daughter away, but he had to watch Lucus faun over one of Prince Albert’s cousins, a boy named Samuel or Sam for short, and Alain gushing over how much Sebastian has grown in the two years since they’ve seen each other. Even Michael was finding pleasant company with a young noble lady Marley, who was a close friend of Wesley’s’ wife. He could see just where the next bunch of years were going to take them as his kids grow up, fall in love, and move on in their lives.  
It’s only after he sees off the last of his daughters belongings that Blaine lets it sink in that he should figure out what he’s going to do about the crown. How long he wants to be on the throne. He’s done a good job avoiding the question for the past two years, but knowing that all his children are nearing the age of marriage has him opening his eyes to the truth of the situation. Should he remain on the throne until he dies or, like his parents, retire early so that he and Kurt can enjoy their retirement and maybe travel? A discussion he knew they would have to have eventually, but was too afraid to have because it would mean starting a new life and accepting his family is grown.  
Embarrassingly though, he doesn’t have that talk with Kurt for a few more weeks. Not until Anthony bursts into the hall where they are discussing politics with their advisors to happily announce that their surrogate is officially pregnant with his first child and heir, a point he stressed that no matter their gender his first born would be his heir. During the congratulations that followed, Blaine turned to Kurt.  
“I want to start preparing Anthony to take over the throne.”

Kurt nods slowly. “We’ve been doing that since the day he was born.”

“Yes, but I want him to take the throne at the same age I did. I want him to become king at 24, that gives us 4 years to start implementing the changes he wants so that it isn’t a shock to anyone when he takes over and start having him sit in on these meetings to make decisions.”

“Are you sure about this?” Kurt asks with worry in his voice. “I know how hard it is to think of our babies as grown-ups.”

“I’m sure. I’m ready for this and he’s ready for this. It wouldn’t be fair if it was my fault he was held back from his full potential.”  
“I am so proud of you.” Wrapping his arms around Blaine, Kurt leans in and kisses his husband. “You’re such a good father.”

“I’d be a better one if we would have had this talk years ago.”

“You weren’t ready years ago, but now you are.”

Anthony interrupts their solitary moment to hug around them both. “I’m going to be a father!”

They all laugh and hug before letters are written and sent out to inform the rest of their family members of the good news, inviting those close enough to dinner that evening to celebrate and gush over the young woman that has agreed to carry all of the two princes’ children. They do let slip that they left who the actual father is up to chance. They mixed their seed before giving it to the doctor so that in their minds they are both the father of all their kids to come. Something Timothy may or may not have been starting to think about since hearing his brother talk about having kids and watching his niece and nephew toddle around at their second birthday. Something about all the baby talk around him has just given him baby fever. It’s thoughts of what a mini Richard would look like that are floating through his head as Lilly, the surrogate, talks with Marianna about how happy she is to do this for them.  
Alain on the other hand sits in the corner reading his newest letter from Sebastian with a giant smile on his face. Two years of sweet letters of nothing really are now turning into more talk about how soon they can start visiting each other. They may only be 10 and 12, but they know there is no one else in the world that understands them the way they do each other. His thoughts of how he can convince his parents that he really needs to visit the north is halted when Lucus announces to the table during a lull in conversation that he has sent a special invitation to Sam to be on his arm for his 16th birthday, the next big event for the family. No one knows what to say to the blushing boy as he admits to having been flirting via letter ever since the wedding where he meet him. Secretly everyone was sneaking peeks at Blaine and how he was taking the news. All of them being surprised when he get’s up and hugs his son and happily saying that it was perfectly fine.  
What none of the kids see is how their dad broke down later that night while he’s tucked away in bed with Kurt and the reality of what his son says sinks in. Lucus would be leaving them sooner then they all thought, since the boy had only just meet this Sam kid at his sister’s wedding and before then hadn’t shown a fancy for anyone. His tears grow bigger when he realizes that Michael has been conversing with Marley in person as often as she can visit his home with Eric. Out of all their kids, there are only four that he can see have no wish or desire to move on as fast as their siblings. He can only hope that they take their time in finding love, if only for his own sanity.  
XxXxXxX  
When the New Year came around Blaine had finally accepted that his kids were growing up and moving on, at least in part he accepted it. Lucus let them know that Sam was not only wanting to live in their Kingdome, but he moved there ahead of time to make sure there was a home set up and ready for when Lucus was old enough to marry. That eased everything for the family as they got to know him, where they never had the chance with Elizabeth’s husband and now with her first born child.  
They make up for not knowing their other grandson by cooing over the newest heir to the throne, a little girl that clings to her daddies as much as she can while they are both training to be kings. Right now she clings to Kurt as she wails out her discomfort from her first cold.  
“Shh I know. I know you feel all icky and hot and cranky, but you need to drink your medicine for grandpa.”

Anthony smiles as he spies on his papa trying to give the baby the medicine laced bottle again. “You’ve lost your touch papa. You were able to get David and Katelynn to drink their medicine with no problem, but now you can’t even get little Elaine to put the bottle in her mouth.”  
“I still can’t believe you named her after your dad, that’s probably why she doesn’t want to bottle form me. He’s her favorite.” Kurt kisses her forehead to feel how warm she still is. “Her fever just won’t drop.”  
“The doctor said if she didn’t break the fever tonight we need to send for him again.” Anthony caresses the mess of black curls on her head, frowning at the sweat that has her hair damp. “Let me try Papa.” He scoops the baby from his dads’ arms and coos at her until the bottle goes into her mouth. “Good girl.”

That’s how Aiden and Blaine find them, both men hovering over the sweaty little girl in her dads arms while her grandpa runs a cool cloth over her head. “How is she?”

Her eyes snap open at the sound of her granddads voice as she frantically looks around for him, arms flying towards him with grabby hands going to signal how much she wants him to hold her and make the aches stop. “Much better it would seem. Her magic cure, also known as Granddad, is here to make her feel better.” Kurt huffs as Anthony passes her to Blaine.  
“Don’t be jealous, you know Katelynn and David like you more than me.” Blaine coos down at her. “Isn’t that right Elaine? You love my company because when your big cousins are over there is no room left in Grandpas arms.”

Aiden laughs as he kisses Anthony, whispering as he and his husband talk about their daughters’ health and leave the two older kings to bicker and vie for the little girl’s attention. Eventually they all start talking about planning her birthday party as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep brought on by her fever takes its last pull on her strength and her body goes into rest to start to heal.  
XxXxXxX  
The next few years see a flurry of changes in not only their family, but the Kingdome. Some good and some very bad. Anthony and Aiden decided that two children is all they want, announcing this to their family upon the birth of their son, Alexander. Lucus has been betrothed to Sam ever since he turned 18, but there is no sign of them rushing to get married. Especially not with the current dispute between Anthony and Elizabeth going on. That drama started the day he was crowned king, everyone was shocked that she had even traveled north with her four children and doting husband in tow. It surprised everyone because she hadn’t returned for Michael’s marriage to Marley, or Adam announcing that he was going into the knighthood instead of marriage which the family all gathered to celebrate his 16th birthday without a ball since he didn’t want to have women throwing themselves at him.  
The fight started out with an innocent jab at the appearance of the kids and how it was horrible to not know if the heir to the throne was actually of the Anderson bloodline. Then it morphed into pulling apart all the changes her brother had made, appointing Eric head of the security of the Kingdome, Richard finance, and Timothy to be a shadow ruler at his side and Aiden as an equal king. Then the next thing everyone knew, when Sebastian showed up with news of trouble in the north, she questioned Anthony when he had Eric send scouts to find out what is going on and how they could help their neighbors and allies. Elizabeth found it a horrible risk to bring attention to the central Kingdome when her brother wasn’t even wet behind the ears when it comes to fighting battles and in the heat of their fight, accused him of only being able to find a husband by stealing the man who was supposed to marry her. None of them could blame Anthony for the slap that went across her face, not even her husband that found her behavior quite rude and uncalled for. The next words out of his mouth sent her away and the following letter from her hand claimed she would never visit again unless Anthony apologized personally for hitting her.  
This lead to the quads 16th birthday ball being devoid of their eldest sister, though her husband came to give his full hearted apology. Keeping everyone distracted as they talk about what the scouts found in the north, war was coming their way from an island Kingdome of aggressive savages that saw their lands as theirs. With the talk of war looming and William, Marianna, and Duncan all greeting and dancing with their suitors, no one saw Sebastian and Alain sneak out. No one saw Sebastian whisper love into the older boys ears and pull out a ring, offering his heart, soul, and all he owns and will own to the now crying Alain. No one knew when they kissed and held each other tight.  
Sebastian lowering Alain down onto the bed with sweet kisses along his neck. “I love you Alain, so very much.”

“Sebastian… I love you…” His hands cling to Sebastian as their lips connect and their hands wander. Emotions high as their clothes start to come off. Alain having no real clue what’s going on, but he trusts Sebastian with his entire being.  
They make love until the sun starts to rise and they know there is no choice but to move from their loving embrace before someone catches them and they are both in more trouble than either can imagine. Alain chooses to ignore the look Eric gives him when he attempts to hid his discomfort with walking the next day or how much closer the two of them sit during lunch. How their hands linger a bit too long. He’s very glad his brother doesn’t say anything when a rider shows up at their door with an emergency letter from the north. War has started and Sebastian is called home immediately to take his place at his father’s side. Eric hurrying to the palace to send out a call to arms, telling Sebastian that their forces will be going with him to ensure his safety on the way home and to help defend the north while other forces gather to protect their own borders. It’s while Eric is at the palace making the arrangements for knights to gather to get Sebastian home that Alain cries and clings to his secret fiancé.  
“Don’t go. Please don’t go.”  
“I have no choice love, I must go when my father calls.”  
“Do you have to go into battle though?”  
“Yes.” Sebastian kisses him softly. “I need to, to make sure you will be safe. Their next target is here, we already know that.”  
“I don’t care…” He cries into Sebastian’s neck. Slowly calming as he realizes that there is no stopping his love from fighting. “Write me every day. Write me so that I know you are coming home to me.”  
“I promise to write everyday and marry you, even if your father wants you to wait until your 18, the day I come back.”  
“You better.” They kiss, wrapped around each other until Jeff clears his throat to separate them before informing Sebastian his escorts are ready to go. Forcing the lovers to part from each other. Jeff wrapping his arms around Alain as he stands and watches Sebastian ride away with a group of knights until he can’t see him anymore. He holds him tight when Alain collapses into a fit of crying and random mumblings about how he’s afraid he’ll never see Sebastian again.  
All their tears grow when the army gathers prepared to leave to both the northern Kingdome and their own border that is being attacked from the east. Kurt in shock when Blaine, Anthony, Aiden, Adam, and Eric suit up to leave with them, leaving Kurt as temporary king in the absence of his son, especially when Timothy shows up with his bow and a smile on his face stating that he’ll lead the archers in battle.  
In the wake of the forces leaving, Jeff moves back into the palace with the kids to help Kurt run the palace and keep everyone strong. Alain sits by the window every morning until the mail comes to get his daily letter from Sebastian and pass the other letters to Kurt and Jeff. A month into the battle, Sebastian’s letters stop. Kurt does his best to help his son as by the end of the second month of battle, Alain has broken down so much that he’s made himself sick.  
None of them saw it coming when with tear streaked cheeks, Alain confesses that he’s missed his cycle the past couple months and he’s fairly certain he’s with child, Sebastian’s child, and he has no intention of getting rid of it. Kurt is happy that Blaine isn’t there to go through this, because he understands why his son stands his ground about the unborn baby and how sympathetic he is towards their youngest child having thought that the love of his life, his fiancé, is dead.  
When Alain is five months along and soldiers are starting to come home with news of their victories, which they have to face Blaine with what’s going on. They get his missive a day before he comes home, promising a big surprise when he gets there.  
Kurt is out the door first to greet his returning family, throwing his arms around Blaine and holding him tight as his tears fall. Eric laughing beside him as his kids tackle him to the ground and Timothy screaming when Richard scoops him up into his arms to spin him. When Alain steps out slowly with Jeff, everyone stops and gasps at his round belly. The first words anyone says is Blaine.  
“Who? Whose is it?” His eyes are narrowed in anger as he studies his son.  
“Sebastian.” Alain holds his chin up high. “We were going to get married, but I lost contact with him and…” He starts to break down. “He... I’m afraid he…”

“Is a dead man that better be prepared to marry you right now?” Blaine growls out and turns towards Sebastian who is standing with his mouth agape and his dad glaring at him. “Well?”

Alain cries harder when he sees Sebastian is alive as his hands curl around his belly holding their child. “I thought... I thought you were…”

“We were having trouble getting messages out.” Sebastian run and wraps his arms around Alain as he sinks to the ground. “I tried to send letters. I really did, but we were surrounded until your dad showed up and we broke through. I would have... If I’d known I would have come home.”

“I love you. I love you so much.” Alain kisses him and clings to him as their families urge the boys to go inside, Blaine jumping and scooping his son up when he stumbles a bit dizzy from everything going on around him, Sebastian hurrying ahead to get the doors open so they can get Alain seated in the first sitting room they come across where they all laugh at how silly they probably all look before Kurt goes into what’s happened while they were all gone. Alain curling up against Sebastian, filling in the parts that Kurt doesn’t know about their engagement.  
By the end of the evening, Sebastian is settled into Alain’s room, Kurt pointing out there’s no reason to keep them apart now while the parents settle down to make arrangements for the fast wedding they need to have for the boys, an emergency missive being sent north to the rest of the Smyth family informing them of the longer delay in coming home and their sons upcoming marriage. In all it takes three days to round up a priest and get the boys married and all of them agreeing that Alain should stay at the palace until the baby is born, Sebastian refusing to move him until its safe for both the baby and his husband to travel.  
As the last of the forces are returning home from clearing the fields in the north, Adam grinning as he wraps his dads in a giant hug as he’s the last of their family that needed to come home, Alain gives birth in the dead of night. Waking everyone with his screams of pain as the baby refuses to wait until the doctor arrive to come out. Sebastian tries to sooth Alain as Kurt, Jeff, and Blaine work around him to bring their son into the world as safe as they can. The doctor shows up just in time to watch them place a crying healthy baby boy into their sons’ arms before they all just laugh when the stress wears off.  
Their whole family, minus Elizabeth, gathers in the week before Alain is set to leave for the north, little Elliot curled up in his arms sleeping. They catch up with each other. Talk about the future and laugh about the adventures they’ve had. Blaine sits back and watches as Kurt curls up into him.  
“We’ve done a really good job with our kids, haven’t we?” Blaine sighs.  
“We have. They are smart and for the most part caring humans.”

“This includes Elizabeth?”

Kurt groans. “I still have hope that she will grow up one day and realize she’s pushed her whole family away.”  
“She’ll learn or I’ll go and make her realize it.” Blaine grumbles. “I can’t see how she can still be so jaded with such an honorable husband.”

“We’ll never know love.” Kurt kisses him gently. “What should we do now? It’s only a short time until the last of our kids are married and then we’re free to travel to each of their houses to play with our grandkids or take some time and relive our youth.”

“I say we relive our youth. Pretend that we’re just married and have a second honeymoon before we go spoil our grandkids.”

“You just want to have non-stop sex.” Kurt laughs. “Or pretend that we can still go that long.”

“Umm I bet we can still go that long. You make me feel like a teen every time you touch me.”  
“You are so sweet and silly at the same time.”

“But you love me.”

“But, I love you with all my heart.”  
XxXxXxX  
Years later, the entire family gathers again. Grown and with kids of all ages with them. Even Elizabeth shows up, her dispute with Anthony forgive years ago and right now their glad that they aren’t fighting. The sitting room is quiet as they each take their turns in the dark room covered in black. Anthony and Timothy are the last two to go in, being meet with Eric sitting behind Blaine, holding him tight with all the strength and support he can give him. 

Blaine’s hair is stark white, skin wrinkled and sagging in places from the years. His hands clutching a much paler one as his dulled golden eyes never leave the equally aged face of his husband who lays in the bed. The doctor told them they would be lucky if he opened his eyes again, they would be lucky if he lasted another day, but Blaine was hopeful that his angel would at least open his eyes once more and give him that knowing smile he always knows Blaine needs to see when he’s upset over something. His smile would only comfort him for a short time as he knows there’s no coming back from this. Their journey was coming to an end. Kurt was going to leave him even though he promised to never leave him.  
“Dad…” Timothy starts, but stops when Blaine shakes his head.  
“I know. I know it’s over, but I just…”  
“You should rest….” All their heads snap up when they hear his voice. Ragged with the struggle each word is taking to get out.  
When he looks up, Blaine smiles brightly as his tears stream down his face. His last wish was being granted, someone was listening to him and letting him for the last time look into those brilliant blue eyes. Sparkling with the love they hold for him. Looking at him as if they know that this isn’t the last time they will see each other. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t…”

“Don’t. Please don’t say you can’t. I know it will be hard, but we’ll see each other again. I know we will because we love each other.”

“Forever and always,”  
“Forever and always. Now rest with me. Hold me and keep me warm and safe like you always do.”  
The kids slowly leave the room, Eric going to tell the doctor what’s going on as an excuse to let his dads have their last moments together. Blaine crawls up into the bed and wraps his arms around Kurt, kissing his lips as his husbands breathing becomes ragged, his skin growing colder as his blue eyes slip closed. The last breath that escapes his lips is straight into Blaine’s ear. “Love you.”  
“I don’t want to be alone…” Blaine cries as his husband goes still and lifeless in his arms. His own golden eyes closing.

When Eric comes back with the doctor it’s to find his dad holding his papa with their hands entwined and neither of them breathing. He stops the doctor when he goes to move them and see if there’s anything he can do for Blaine.  
“Leave them. Their gone.” Eric holds his head up high as he smiles. “A love like theirs is too strong for only one of them to stay behind.”

“Eric, I’m so very sorry.”

“I knew it would happen. Dad hasn’t eaten in a week. Hasn’t slept. His life was laying in that bed dying and this is what he would want. I can only hope Jeff and I are as lucky as they are, to leave this world together when it’s our time.” Eric smiles at the doctor. “I also know that somewhere, where ever we go after this world, they are together. They’ll always be together and that’s where they belong.”


End file.
